Into the Darkness: The Demon Saga Part II
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: This is the way the world ends...Ruki faces off with Erinyemon, while Ryou is trapped in a battle of his own. Jenrya begins to lose hope and Juri receives an unpleasant surprise...
1. Prologue

A/N: I didn't expect to begin working on Into the Darkness so quickly, but I've had these ideas for some time, which made finishing Swiftly Burning Ice very difficult for me. Things may not make sense at the moment, but they will, given time. And the rest of the Tamers will appear in the next chapter, so don't worry. I hope you enjoy this (short) chapter. 

**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai._

* * *

Into the Darkness-The Demon Saga Part I

By Frozen Phoenix

* * *

In a separate world made of dreams and data, they gathered. The blue dragon, whose massive form filled the sky, the flaming Phoenix, with wings that, scorched the lands below it. Drops of rain fell from the warm breath of the iron-helmed tiger and plants seemed to bloom beneath the body of the two-headed turtle. 

They bore many names, Eastern, Southern, Western and Northern Sovereign, Holy Beasts. But their true names were Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Xuanwumon. They were Digimon, the rulers and protectors of the Digital World. 

The Digital World had been created by humanity and nearly destroyed as such. It had only been through the Holy Beasts efforts, combined with those of humans who were partnered with Digimon that had saved the Digital World and the Real World from certain ruination. 

And now, months after that historic battle, both worlds were facing a threat more precarious than ever imagined. 

"So, it's actually happening." Zhuqiaomon spoke fiercely. "After all of this time, _he_ has returned." 

"And bringing his sadistic lieutenants with him." Baihumon replied. "Destroying two of them in the last battle was one of the most satisfying events I've ever been a part of." 

One of Xuanwumon's heads snorted. "And to think, when a Digimon is deleted, it's supposed to be forever." The other head nodded. "And yet they've returned to plague the Digital World with their evil." 

With a rattle of chains, Qinglongmon shifted. "And sealing away their master wasn't enough. Even the four of us didn't have the power to defeat him, not completely."

"I wonder if even those humans would stand a chance against him." Xuanwumon's left head mused. 

At the mention of the word, Zhuqiaomon's eyes narrowed and flames seem to leap from his body. 

"Those _humans._" He hissed, with loathing thick in his voice. "Would be useless against him. If even we failed to destroy Demon, why would they make any difference?" 

"The strength that they possess is incredible." Qinglongmon argued. "We could not have eliminated the D-Reaper without their aide, perhaps requesting their assistance would not be such a terrible act." 

"It would be foolish at best!" Zhuqiaomon roared. "How quickly you forget, Qinglongmon, the damage done to our world by these humans. They stripped me of my most worthy servants and massacred hundreds of Digimon in an instant. Surely you remember hearing the screams of the innocent as their bodies were torn into shreds of data!" 

"I have forgotten nothing!" Bellowed Qinglongmon, his patience beginning to dissipate. 

"But it is you who is allowing your hatred to cloud your judgment!" 

Baihumon snarled loudly, capturing the attention of the two feuding Beasts. 

"This arguing amongst ourselves only wastes time! And with so much at stake, the Second and the First are still missing; two of Demon's enforcers entering the world of humans and the home of the Third, time is truly of the essence! Or perhaps you, Zhuqiaomon, would enjoy being set aflame and then torn to pieces, as so many Digimon have suffered at the hands of our enemies." 

"Baihumon is right." Xuanwumon's second head added. "If we don't find the First and Second, and make sure that the Third is protected, all our efforts will be for nothing." 

"Getting help from the humans will be the least of our worries," The first head continued. "Especially if we're all dead before we can agree on it." 

Heaving a great sight, Qinglongmon finally nodded. "You're both correct. We can put the matter of the humans aside, for now," He gave a Zhuqiaomon a cold glare. "And focus upon locating the Second and the First. For it is through their power that the darkness will be vanquished, by the rays of holiest light."

"And if we fail," Baihumon uttered stoically, "Then it will not be only the our world that faces a horrific fate, but all of them."

* * *


	2. Facts and Conversations

A/N: I'm sorry that the last chapter seemed a bit boring and short. It was a prologue, but I couldn't label it as such, not until I added the second chapter. It is a bit talky in the beginning, but things do pick up. And on another note, I know that Wolfmon's American name is Lobomon as well, but he's not in relation to the character in my story. I didn't know about the name change when I began to write this story and since I prefer the Japanese names to the American, Wolfmon instead of Lobomon, the name will remain the same. With that said, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: _Facts and Conversations_

* * *

Yamaki sighed softly as he strolled down a long, dismal corridor of Hypnos. To those around him, his gait was unhurried and seemingly leisurely, but if they had looked closer, they would have noticed him flicking the cover of his cigarette lighter open and shut, the only sign of his nervousness. 

As he drew closer to a large black door, a sign bearing the word "PRIVATE" displayed prominently in its center, Yamaki hesitated. Much to his great dismay, he was wary to enter the room, having seen neither its contents nor the section of Hypnos it resided in, until this day. 

And the message that he had received by phone the night before, "They wish to see you. Thirty second floor, two o'clock. No excuses," had been less than encouraging. 

Sighing in frustration, Yamaki finally grasped the doorknob determinedly. _This is ridiculous, _he deliberated to himself._ I have nothing to fear and yet here I am reluctant to open a simple door. Well this foolishness ends now. _And with that final thought, Yamaki turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open. 

He wasn't sure what to expect as he entered the dimly lit room. And he wasn't relieved to find the Chief Executives of Hypnos, positioned around a black table, watching him anxiously. Ignoring the cool stares of the assembled men, Yamaki calmly moved to a vacant chair and was seated. Whatever the information that was to be provided to him, he was more than ready to hear it.

"Ah, Mitsuo, so nice to see you." An older man with dark glasses and graying hair, Masaki Daitetsu the Head of Hypnos, addressed Yamaki politely. "And just yesterday Fujitaka was so quick to comment about your 'lack of respect and loyalty' to Hypnos." He continued good-naturedly. "And yet you're here, as we expected you to be." Daitetsu glanced at the other men, who nodded solemnly. 

Yamaki raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. "Then it seems as though a mistake was made. The message I received left no room for a refusal." He spoke coolly.

Smiling indulgently, Daitetsu picked up a large folder and passed it to the man beside him, who continued the motion with the next and so on. 

"You're probably wondering why you're here, Mitsuo and while this file explains quite a bit, it doesn't tell everything." He waited until Yamaki had received the folder and opened it to continue. "The file you are holding contains information about Operation: Dark Days, an event that took place approximately seven years ago." 

He paused as Yamaki shuffled through numerous pictures of a decimated city, injured citizens and…Digimon. Some large, small, human sized and all of them bearing some indication of their Virili nature. 

Staring at fallen form of a young girl, Yamaki could feel the long buried anger within him rising. _This was the very reason that I joined Hypnos, _he thought furiously_. To keep something like this from ever occurring again._

"Not a pretty sight, as you can plainly see for yourself. While the damage done to Kyoto was extensive, luckily the casualties were mostly minimal. But the a new problem did arise for the government, how precisely was it going to prevent such an attack from happening again? And after much deliberation, a solution was reached. Publicly, the credit to the destruction in Kyoto was given to an earthquake and the monster sightings were denounced to be inducements of mass hysteria. Privately, the government-sanctioned company named Hypnos was formed." 

"I know all of this information already." Yamaki interrupted irritably. "If you recall, I was there." 

Daitetsu ignored his outburst. "The best and the brightest, those with strong backgrounds in computer programming were then recruited to work at Hypnos, to monitor digital activity and create the deletion programs necessary to eliminate any future threat." 

"But even that wasn't enough. Digimon began appearing in our world and Yuggoth and the overly misused Shaggai," Several men glared at Yamaki, who in turn, stared back at them unflinchingly. 

"Were not strong enough to deal with them. So in a restricted area of Hypnos, something new was developed. Incorporating schematics from both programs and the early protocol of D-Reaper, a weapon code-named Armageddon was created." 

"Armageddon?" Yamaki repeated stunned. 

Sighing, Daitetsu nodded. "Armageddon, meaning the end of the world. Since we had no way to enter the Digital World, it was useless, but with the abilities possessed by these children, these Tamers, that has changed. Once introduced into the Digital World, Armageddon will have a short delay before activating. Once it is activated, it will act as a type of bomb. All Digital data in _all_ areas of the Digital World will be deleted, permanently." 

"And what of the Digimon belonging to the Tamers?" Yamaki asked. 

"There will be a chain reaction," One of the executives explained. "From the Digital World to the Real, all Digimon will be eliminated, there will be no exceptions." 

Yamaki frowned. "Do you honestly believe such extreme action is necessary?" 

"For too long, the Digimon have been invading Japan, or more precisely West Shinjuku, reducing the city and its people to shambles. Now is the time for action!" The executive argued. "A rampaging boar, bull and a ram, the city covered in ice, this madness must end!" 

"By destroying a world that humanity helped to create?" Yamaki inquired coldly as he rose from his chair. "Months ago, I would have been the first person to agree with your decision, but things have changed. Without the help of the Tamers and their Digimon partners, D-Reaper would have eliminated the human race as we know it." 

"But didn't the return of the Tamers bring D-Reaper into our world in the first place? It would have remained in the Digital World, where it was meant to stay if not for you bringing the Tamers back to our world!" 

"And now you want to blame the children for our problems? You disgust me." Yamaki spoke heatedly. "The Tamers have gone through hell and back to rescue one of their friends from D-Reaper and to defeat it as well. And you want to turn your back on them. I agree that the problem with the Digimon entering our world is serious matter that must be dealt with, but not to the extents of which you've proposed." 

The room was suddenly full of noise. "You traitor!" One man roared. "You'd rather protect the Digimon than humanity!" 

But before Yamaki could respond, Daitetsu intervened. "Quiet!" He shouted from the table's end. Within moments, the room became silent again.

"Perhaps we were rash to bring you into this Mitsuo, but we had no choice. Daitetsu spoke softly. "We needed someone the Tamers are close to, someone that they trust. But nothing has been finalized yet. Why don't you return to your duties and then go home and think about things for a day or two? I'm sure your position will change, if you're given the time to consider what is important. You are dismissed." 

"Don't count on it." Muttered Yamaki coldly as he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Fujitaka was correct in his analysis of Mitsuo's loyalties." Daitetsu uttered despondently after Yamaki's departure. "He is a brilliant man, but he has allowed his emotions to be swayed." 

"How unfortunate." One executive murmured callously. "Of course if he proves to be a problem, he will have to be dealt with." He fingered a small handgun in a shoulder holster pointedly. 

Daitetsu nodded. "I know. But for his sake, I just hope that it won't come to that." 

* * *

_Whoever said that things always look better in the morning was right,_ Takato thought cheerfully as he noticed the clear sky and felt the crisp wind blow past him from his open bedroom window. He stared outside contentedly for a few moments more, then rose from his bed, moved to his dresser and began rummaging for his clothing and began to change. 

It had been nearly a week since the Tamers' battle with Hekatemon and the return of their partners. And while things had returned to some degree of normalcy, Guilmon still had to sleep in the rebuilt shrine in West Shinjuku Park, partly due to his size and the fact that he was liable to clean out the entire refrigerator in just one sitting. But Takato still visited him and though his father had a feeling that he snuck Guilmon into his room on more than one occasion, but didn't speak of it. 

Hirokazu had made a full recovery from Hekatemon's attack and returned to school, with an incredible tale to tell, along with Kenta adding in exaggerated examples of his friend's "Unbelievable heroism." Sadly, the story didn't keep Ms. Asanuma from assigning both Tamers an essay on decorum after they disrupted her class for the fourth time in one day.

Takato grinned, remembering his friend's indignant complaining. _"I saved the world, get turned into a Popsicle for my trouble and now I have to write an essay? Don't I ever get a break? _

Jenrya had shaken his head exasperatedly, while Juri tried to console the visor-wearing Tamer. For the last few days, Juri and Jenrya had been spending quite a bit of time together and Takato couldn't be gladder. After everything that had happened to Juri, the emotional torture by D-Reaper and Takato's admittance of his feelings towards Ruki, instead of her, she more than deserved happiness. 

As he affixed his golden goggles atop of his head, Takato couldn't help but smiling. He'd been "on cloud nine," as the saying went ever sense he had returned from his visit with Ruki a few nights before. 

He had been so relieved that Hekatemon's death had resuscitated both her and Hirokazu and couldn't help but see how she was doing, under the guise of bringing her Guilmon bread. And when he kissed her…Takato felt his face begin to flush at the memory. 

"Takato, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Matsuda called loudly from the kitchen below, causing Takato to snap out of his thoughts swiftly. 

As much as he enjoyed thinking about that moment, the last thing he needed was to be late for school, especially after everything that had recently happened. 

"I'm coming!" Takato responded with slight reluctance. 

Walking to his door, he picked up his backpack from its unceremonious position on the floor, Takato stepped out from his bedroom and sighed. He was so impatient to see Ruki that afternoon, and he had a feeling it was going to be a long day…

* * *

_She's doing it again,_ Lobomon thought crossly. Immediately after they had returned from their little reconnaissance and sightseeing mission, Erinyemon had immediately locked herself in her room. That had been days ago and he was growing impatient of waiting for her. _Though room is really an understatement,_ Lobomon admitted silently while staring at the pulsating mass of dark matter before him. 

The location of Lord Demon's servants was an abyss, a gaping hole in darkness that had been created by the Holy Beasts in their elimination of D-Reaper. And though they believed it to be closed eternally, when Demon re-entered the Digital World, he used his power to maintain the opening.

Such a feat would have been too taxing for even a Digimon of Ultimate level, but the power of Demon was limitless. _Or so it was and will be once again. _Feeding upon the miniscule particles that were all that remained of D-Reaper sustained him, but even that was method of preservation would soon fail. The Final Battle with the Holy Beasts had failed to destroy Demon, but he was dying nonetheless. 

"Erinyemon!" Lobomon growled, "Lord Demon requires our presence without delay. Or perhaps you did not learn from your first lesson about your vanity." 

"Bite me." Erinyemon retorted, finally emerging from the mass. "I know what Demon wants." 

Slightly tempted to take her up on her offer, Lobomon stepped closer, his clawed paws scraping across the floor. "You should watch your tongue, Erinyemon. It's very liable to be removed." He then turned away from her suddenly and moved forward, disappearing into the darkness. 

Erinyemon watched him leave and only after his exit, spat on the ground. _Rip out my tongue? I love to see you try, Lobomon._ Ever since their resurrection, courtesy of Lord Demon and bits of D-Reaper matter, the lupine Digimon had become the largest source of aggravation she had ever encountered. Especially after…raising her clawed hand hesitantly, Erinyemon touched the porcelain mask that hid her face. She had stolen several of them, along with mirrors from the human world. All of the mirrors had later been cracked, but the masks were precious to her. 

Being trapped in oblivion after her destruction by Baihumon and absorption by Demon had been maddening. But returning to life had not come without its sacrifices. And hers had been most dear. Not that anyone had cared and when she had been slow to appear before her master, he had given her another reason to hide her face. 

But Erinyemon dallied no longer and teleported before Demon, or what remained of him. She was last to appear, as his other servants were all glaring at her with spite and hatred. She ignored them and took her place with the highest of Demon's soldiers. 

Lady Devimon, Piemon, and Lobomon all stared forward, their faces impassive and enraptured. And from the dark depths of the abyss, he rose. A formless mass, one whose darkness seemed never ending and whose blue eyes glowed with pure evil. The lower servants immediately hid their faces as they kneeled, tears falling from their misshapen faces. Erinyemon gazed forward, being one of Demon's lieutenants entitled her to remain standing. 

"The time has come." Demon rumbled loudly. "We have captured the Maker and he will create the army that will eliminate all worlds. The Third has been found, but must remain, for I need his human alive. The Second and the First are still to be hunted and once located, killed. And now." He raised his voice. "Now it is time to procure the vessel. For my power is waning and the Beasts grow suspicious. Erinyemon, go and inform Matsuda Takato of the honor that he is to be granted." 

"Lord Demon!" Lady Devimon burst out furiously.

"After her deliberate impudence-" Piemon argued. 

Demon growled loudly, causing even his lieutenants to kneel. "Silence." His voice dripped with venom. "Erinyemon will go to the Matsuda boy and return with his answer. He is not to be harmed and if he is in the presence of the other Tamers, make sure they are not injured either. And If you fail me in any means Erinyemon, I will tear out your impertinent tongue and so much more, myself. The rest of you will continue the hunt and acquire the Digimon I need to delete and feed upon. Now go!" He raised one of his shapeless hands in dismissal. 

"As you wish, my Lord." The four lieutenants of Demon replied monotonously. Erinyemon gave her fellow lieutenants one last smug look and vanished.

* * *

Walking home from school was usually the highlight of Ruki's day. And after suffering through numerous classes and idiots alike, the school bell was always a welcome signal, granting her the freedom that she deserved, as well as needed. 

Ruki walked home hurriedly, not wanting any more people than necessary to see her in her uniform. It wasn't as bad, as far as most uniforms went, but after Rumiko had once commented that she looked "darling," in it, she wasn't taking any chances. 

As she passed under the familiar cherry blossom trees, Ruki immediately felt Renamon's tranquil presence appear directly above her. 

"How was your day?" The Child Digimon inquired mildly.

Ruki shrugged. "Normal. Boring. During Lunch I would have killed for a Wild One to show up, at least that way I would have had a reason to take off."

Renamon smiled slightly. "Well, at least you have the rest of the evening to do what you want to. Although," She stopped speaking, as though listening to something that Ruki couldn't hear. 

Watching her with concern, Ruki raised an eyebrow. 

"Something wrong?" 

Shaking her head is if to clear it, Renamon sighed. "No, there's nothing wrong, although we do seem to have company." The vulpine Digimon indicated two familiar forms in the distance that were running to meet them.

Rolling her eyes in half-hearted exasperation, Ruki sighed. "It's Takato. I should've known." 

* * *

Takato hadn't planned upon meeting Ruki until after he had brought Guilmon his food and had gotten him settled. Bit strangely enough, his partner had wanted to go deeper into the park, saying that he sensed something. And even if that something didn't pertain to a Digimon, Takato wasn't taking any chances. 

Finally catching up to Ruki, the goggled Tamer gasped lightly, his chest still straining and heart pumping rapidly, though not just from running. 

Guilmon watched his partner curiously. He'd seen Takato behave strangely on numerous occasions, but never like this. Parts of his face were of a light pink color and even his hands seemed to be sweating. 

_Maybe Takato will explain it later,_ the Child Digimon thought as his attention was quickly captured by the sight of numerous multi-colored butterflies and wandering a short distance away. 

But once the two Tamers were, finally "alone," Takato couldn't help but feel nervous. 

"So…" He began hesitantly. "Um, how are you?" 

"I'm-" Ruki commenced before she was abruptly interrupted. 

"Well if it isn't the young lovers." A voice purred seductively from above. 

As Ruki's eyes wandered around the park intensely, searching for the voice's source, Takato looked to his partner, whose golden eyes were glowing with feral strength.

"Guilmon, what is it?" Takato asked worriedly. 

The saurian digimon snarled in response. "There's a Digimon here Takato, a bad one." 

"But where?" Renamon muttered distractedly, her senses at their highest as she mentally prepared for any form of attack. 

Ruki's eyes narrowed in frustration as she grasped her D-Arc tightly. "This whole villain whispering from the shadows bit is getting old." 

That elicited laughter from the hidden foe. "Now, now Ruki-chan, you shouldn't be so mean." 

"What did you call me?" Ruki snarled, clenching her fist threateningly. Takato placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, but she shrugged it away. 

A sudden explosion before them caused both Tamers to fall backward and cover their faces at the burst of smoke that accompanied the blast. The smoke swirled in a tight cyclone, before dispersing and revealing the enemy Digimon to the Tamers. 

The figure was clad in a mixture of black leather and gray armor, with two black, avian wings folded around her shoulders. Metallic talons that dotted her fingers and the ends of her elbows, glinted brightly in the afternoon sun. A strange white mask hid her face completely, and yet froze it into a ghastly smile, one that sent chills up Takato's spine. 

Both Tamers held their D-Arcs, waiting for this new Digimon's information to appear and Ruki sighed with discuss, when nothing materialized. "This thing's useless." She muttered angrily.

"Not really." The new Digimon countered. "I just happen to be _very_ special. The name's Erinyemon and though it's none of _your_ business Ruki-chan, I'm a Virus type, Perfect level." 

"In a few seconds, you'll be history." Ruki growled while searching through her cards. Using her method teleportation, Renamon appeared beside her, loathing burning upon her normally neutral face. 

Staring at Erinyemon warily, Takato shuddered slightly. _Something about this Digimon is really weird._ "What do you want?" 

Erinyemon laughed again and extended one of her hands. "Blazing Rings!" Numerous red rings suddenly emerged and floated behind her. "Silly Takato, I thought it was obvious." She gestured forward and the rings followed her command, launching towards Renamon rapidly. 

"Renamon!" Ruki shouted as the rings drew close to the vulpine Digimon. Leaping gracefully into the air, Renamon avoided their grasp and smirked as they crashed into the tree and shattered. 

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" She then shouted, crossing her arms before her and sending several glowing crystals flying at Erinyemon. Unfurling her wings, the Virili Digimon dodged the attack and flew into the cherry blossom tree above. 

"Ooh, good trick, foxy." Erinyemon said grunting. "But I can do a few myself. Blazing Rings!" She snapped her fingers and more rings materialized, this time heading directly for Takato. The goggled Tamer could only stare blankly as they came closer, until Ruki roughly shoved him out of harm's way. 

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Goggle-head?" She asked, concern clearly evident as she glaring at him. "Well, are you?" Takato blinked at her with confusion, feeling as though he was in some type of daze. "Ruki, I'm…" He trailed off distractedly. But when he noticed the glowing rings behind her, his face paled "Look out!"

Turning quickly, eyes widening, Ruki glanced at the oncoming weapons before shifting to the battle that raged between Renamon and Erinyemon. Both Digimon were jumping from branch to branch of the tree, attacking and defending each other at different intervals. _I have to help Renamon,_ Ruki thought determinedly. 

Filling his mouth with burning flames, Guilmon finally released his attack. "Fireball!" He roared, incinerating the offending rings. But neither he nor Ruki noticed two forgotten rings floating behind them and cried out in pain as they encircled them. 

"Ruki, Guilmon!" Takato shouted anxiously as he ran to the fallen Tamer and his partner, though he hesitated to touch either of them. The rings continued to glow around both of them and as Guilmon struggled against his, a pillar of fire erupted from within it, hiding him completely from sight for second. When the flames died away, an unconscious and charred Guilmon was all that was left behind. 

Ruki continued to thrash about and gasped when she felt her energy ebbing away. Her eyes became glazed as she stared forward mutely. 

Takato reached for her, but the sound of Renamon's body hitting the ground stopped him. Her body, like Ruki and Guilmon's was delimited by a glowing ring. 

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Erinyemon wheezed breathlessly, obviously weakened from her battle. "You wouldn't want the your girlfriend to do her impression of a matchstick, would you?" 

Takato stood and glared at Erinyemon. "Why are you doing this?" He questioned furiously. 

Staggering forward, Erinyemon re-set her wings. "Vessel of rebirth, destruction incarnate, Lord Demon does beseech you." She spoke with odd formality. "But I think we should go somewhere private, away from this…distraction." She held her clawed hand out to the perplexed Tamer. 

Her response startled Takato, causing his fury to melt away and be replaced by a strange kind of awe. He couldn't help but stare at the bizarre digimon, the one who had hurt the girl that he loved and his partner. Normally the deep protectiveness that Takato felt for those he cared about would have caused him to try and help his friends, but it was as if he were rooted to the ground. 

Erinyemon growled deeply in her throat, sounding truly inhuman, as she waited. "I don't have all day, Takato. It's a very simple choice. Stay and watch Ruki-chan get flambéed or leave and find out what Lord Demon wants with you. Choose!" 

Knowing that his decision was precisely what Ruki or Guilmon wouldn't want him to do, Takato looked at them apologetically. _I'm sorry,_ he thought, forlornly as he reached for Erinyemon's outstretched hand. The Perfect Digimon said nothing, but harshly clasped his hand and with a shimmer of dark light, she and Takato vanished. 

* * *

And just because I feel badly about making you all wait so long, here is a short preview of Into the Darkness-Chapter 2: _Old Wounds_**.**

**"…Then face the truth. It is your fault this is happening Takato!" Erinyemon accused. "Within you is the power to devastate worlds! Your fury, unmolested, unrestrained, drew Demon from the darkness and the chaos that you created provided him with an entrance to the Digital World." **

**"But how-?" Takato interrupted Erinyemon desperately, though deeply dreading her response. **

**Erinyemon stared at him scathingly. "You lost control, creating Megidramon and nearly destroying everything that you held dear. Due to Demon's weakness, his acolytes, myself included, have massacred hundreds of digimon to sate his needs. Refuse Demon, Takato and we will pour out the blood of humanity like a crimson flood upon your world. Everyone you love and know and even those you don't, will suffer and it will be because of you." **


	3. Old Wounds

A/N: Well, it's been a while. I honestly didn't plan upon waiting a month to update, but with school and circumstances that I care not to get into, this chapter has been delayed for quite some time. Gomen nasai, minna-san for the wait. And to all who wondered just why Erinyemon has been so casual with the Tamers, specifically Takato, I've left little hints about her, but once the story develops, you'll get a plot twist that even I wondered about when I thought of it. But it's not what you think. (Or mayhap it is, depending upon your thought processes) Anyway, Takato is in for quite a bit of pain this chapter, both emotionally and physically and things take a darker turn. Enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter 2: _Old Wounds_

* * *

The swirling of wind and the feeling of something cold biting his face was the first thing that Takato noticed when he opened his eyes. Though he didn't remember closing them, he assumed that it had been more of an unconscious act, occurring after he and Erinyemon had vanished in dark light. 

But he wasn't able to dwell on the fact long enough, an instant later Erinyemon jerked her hand from his grasp and shoved him roughly away. 

Stumbling a moment, Takato finally regained his balance and glanced at his surroundings. His heart began to race when he noticed that he was situated atop the roof of the Tokyo Metropolitan Building, while groups of unknowing people the size of insects went about their daily treks below.

_Why would she bring me all the way up here?_ Takato wondered as he stared transfixed at the scenes far beneath him. 

"Look at it," Erinyemon spoke with amusement. "The next time that you see so many humans alive in Shinjuku will before Lord Demon has them gathered before him and burns them to nothing more than ashes." 

Takato moved from the edge of the roof and turned to the Perfect Digimon, glaring at her furiously. 

"Why? Why does Demon want to hurt all these people?" He asked. 

Though Takato was unable to see it, Erinyemon smirked. 

"Because he can." She replied simply. "Lord Demon could set worlds aflame, if he wished to do so. The power he commands is unimaginable." She paused, bringing one hand to the side of her masked face thoughtfully. 

"And he enjoys seeing the suffering of those who deserve it. Kind of like you, Takato." Erinyemon continued slyly. 

The statement, along with the familiar nature of Erinyemon's address only made Takato all the more uncomfortable. He had thought that Beelzebumon deserved to suffer for murdering Leomon and took it one step further by evolving Guilmon into the fearsome Megidramon in order to make the power crazed Ultimate pay. 

_But it was an accident!_ Takato reflected urgently. _I was so wrapped up my anger that I didn't think about the consequences of what I was doing. If I had known what would have happened, I would never have let things get so bad._

Erinyemon watched the young Tamer, her hidden eyes calculating and cold. Subtlety wasn't normally her forte, why sow seeds of doubt when one could tear out a heart and set it ablaze? 

She preferred the direct approach. But watching Takato inwardly struggle with his emotions brought her a measure of glee and something else she couldn't pinpoint precisely. Something she had been feeling much more of since her return to life week's prior. 

_Damn it._ She growled mentally. _I don't have time for this crap._

Determined to ignore the feeling, Erinyemon continued to needle Takato. 

"It is your fault this is happening, Takato." She accused. "Within you is the power to devastate worlds! Your fury, unmolested, unrestrained, drew Demon from the darkness and the chaos that you created provided him with an entrance to the Digital World."

"But how-?" Takato interrupted Erinyemon desperately, though deeply dreading her response. 

Erinyemon stared at him scathingly. "You lost control, creating Megidramon and nearly destroying everything that you held dear. Due to Demon's weakness, his acolytes, myself included, have massacred hundreds of Digimon to sate his needs. Refuse Demon, Takato and we will pour out the blood of humanity like a crimson flood upon your world. Everyone you love and know and even those you don't, will suffer and it will be because of you." 

Takato lowered his head, the pain he was feeling clearly etched on his face, his fingers clenching and unclenching sporadically.

"It's all very simple, Takato." Erinyemon cooed agreeably. "Demon's battle with those damn Beasts seven years ago left him close to death. Combining part of his essence with the miniscule remains of D-Reaper, plus the Digimon ability to absorb data has kept him alive-but it won't last forever. He sensed your incredible power, your inner need for destruction and came to a conclusion. If you give yourself to him willingly, then he will assimilate with you, absorbing your power and giving himself a true physical form at last." 

"I won't do it." Takato spoke firmly, his eyes hard and almost shinning with courage. "I won't let an evil Digimon become powerful again and allow him destroy the Digital World and Real World or hurt my family and friends. Not while we can still fight against him and against you. I'm not giving up." 

"You little fool." Erinyemon muttered, her voice taking a raspy and venomous turn. "You, nothing more than human scum, barely worth the dust that you trod on, would dare to disobey the will of Demon?" With each word, her wings twitched slightly and a low growling sound rumbled deeply in her throat. 

Takato watched Erinyemon nervously, greatly worried at her sudden change of personality. And before he could blink, he found his throat harshly clasped by metallic claws and his body raised high above the ground. Takato struggled against the Perfect Digimon's grip, but found it firm and unyielding, much like steel. 

"Do you know what's going to happen now, _Takato_?" She hissed poisonously. "You've just condemned yourself to unimaginable suffering. My associates and I might not be able to kill you, but you can rest assuredly that when we're through with you, you'll be begging to die." She tightened her grasp, causing thin rivulets of blood to seep down her hand. "And when that time comes, I'll be waiting. Waiting to deliver you to Lord Demon like the fodder you are."

Takato gasped, the lack of air and loss of blood causing him immense discomfort. He then felt his heart nearly stop when Erinyemon strolled towards the edge of the building, lowering his body high over the ground beneath them.

"And be sure to tell Ruki-chan and Foxy that I'll be seeing them real soon." She muttered before releasing Takato and watching his body tumble downwards. She smirked slightly as numerous onlookers screamed in horror and fear. But just as Takato was mere inches above a gruesome death from the solid ground, she extended one of her clawed hands.

"Dark Telepathy!" She shouted, a purple orb of light flying from her outstretched palm and growing larger by the moment. In an instant, it encased Takato and carried him into the sky, amid cries of astonishment and horror. 

Erinyemon watched Takato vanish into the sky and sighed. _You'll understand soon enough, Takato_, she mused dreamily. _And when you do, I'll be_ _waiting._

As she lapped the warm, sticky blood from her claws, Erinyemon slowly began to fade. She had wasted enough time in the Real World. Lord Demon was waiting. 

* * *

Yamaki was annoyed. Actually, given the current situation, he was closer to being enraged than anything else. Returning to his position as Head of the Technical Division after the disastrous meeting and to Reika's curious questions had done little to cool his temper. 

_Just who the hell do they think they are?_ He fumed as he drove, well knowing that it was the worst possible thing for him to be doing at the moment.  
_Did they think by giving me 'some time to think,' that I'd just change my mind? As though I were some chastised child who needed a talking to and a 'time out.'_ Yamaki growled under his breath and honked his horn loudly when a car from another lane cut him off. 

_I don't know what's worse,_ he deliberated. _What they plan upon doing or the fact that a few months ago, I was just like them_. He finally maneuvered his car into a large parking lot and sighed. 

_How am supposed to explain this? How can I tell them that the people they saved would rather to betray them, than try to work out some type of compromise?_ Feeling reluctant, Yamaki opened the door and exited his car, walking briskly to the apartment complex ahead of him. 

_Whatever I decide to say,_ he reflected as he opened one of the large glass doors, _it had better be good._

Going through the entranceway, Yamaki passed numerous doors marked with their appropriate numbers, quickly. The apartment he was seeking was on one of the top floors; he had researched its location in the company files months prior. He hadn't called ahead of course, with the rampant suspicion already placed upon him; Yamaki didn't want to take the chance of being found out. 

He had been careful, not even telling Reika where he was going. The last thing he needed was to put her life in danger and he could only assume that he hadn't been followed. Yamaki ascended the last flight of stairs, before moving into the hallway. When he finally reached his destination, he extended a hand and knocked, then waited impatiently to be received. 

Yamaki was slightly startled, but not at all surprised when the door was opened by none other than Lee Janyuu. The older man's face was stunned, but he managed to put his astonishment behind him and stepped away from the door. 

"Yamaki, this is a surprise, to say the least. Would you like to come in?" Janyuu spoke courteously, through frowning under Yamaki's terse gaze. 

Yamaki nodded. "Thank you, but I won't be staying long." He replied brusquely as he entered the apartment. Janyuu shut the door behind him quickly and turned. 

"Something bad has happened, hasn't it?" He inquired. "Has Shibumi-"

"This has nothing to do with Shibumi," Yamaki cut Janyuu off curtly. He sat down on the edge of the couch stiffly and sighed once again. 

"At least from my current knowledge, it doesn't. The reason that I'm here deals more with your son and his friends." 

Janyuu's frown deepened. "Jen? He isn't even here right now. He's at lessons with his sensei. But tell me what's happening. Are he and the other Tamers in some type of danger?" 

Removing his dark glasses, Yamaki stared at the older man wearily. "More so the Digimon than their partners are in danger." 

Moving to the opposite end of the couch, Janyuu sat down tensely. "Would you mind elaborating?" 

"Of course." Yamaki proceeded to explain the existing situation, leaving nothing out, save from his proposed involvement, he believed that some things were best left unsaid. 

Janyuu had remained quiet throughout explanation, but with its conclusion he abruptly stood. "What they're proposing is…unthinkable." He sputtered angrily. "When we put Operation: Doodlebug into action, though knowing of its terrible consequences, it was unforgivable. But this…"

"Unless something is done, this is the end," Yamaki spoke calmly. "Not just for the Digimon belonging to the children, but all those in existence." 

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just kill him." Lady Devimon muttered sulkily as she and Piemon stepped out from one of the abyss's many "rooms," with Piemon roughly slinging an unconscious body over his shoulder. 

"Patience, my dear." He spoke dramatically. "The curtain hasn't risen and our fallen captive has yet to play his role." 

Lady Devimon snorted rudely as she walked away from him. "Still, I suppose I should be happy that Demon let us toy with him a bit." A sinister smile lit her beautiful face, allowing the ghastly cruelty that was her nature, shine through. 

Piemon followed her, a supercilious smirk of his own across his face. "But of course. Though I do wonder if you were a tad overeager with those claws of yours." 

"You've never complained." Lady Devimon responded slyly as shoved aside a Devimon that stood before the entrance to the room of Demon's residence. 

Piemon chuckled lightly at her audacity as he entered the room. He frowned at the all too frantic melee that was the usual accompaniment to Demon's feeding. Several Goblimon and Wizarmon stood guard over the captured Digimon, which were mostly Children and weak Adults. 

Off to the side, Lobomon stood patiently, his wolfish face expressionless as a Patamon was dragged in front of him. Wasting no time, the lupine Digimon grasped the struggling Patamon and proceeded to swiftly separate its head from its body. Immediately after, a burst of data made its way to the center of the room, to the awaiting body of Demon. Like a horrific procession, the deed was repeated, causing more and more Digimon met their painful ends and fluid absorptions. 

Even the sight of the shapeless bulk of the dying Ultimate Digimon made Piemon tremble. The power, the unadulterated evil seemed almost overwhelming. But refusing to allow his weakness to show, Piemon arrogantly strutted towards Demon and roughly deposited the battered and torn body on the ground before him. 

"He's still alive?" Demon inquired with mock surprise. "After the torture that you inflicted upon him, I would have been enraged to learn that he was dead." 

Sharing worried glances, both Piemon and Lady Devimon prostrated themselves before him. 

"Forgive me my Lord," LadyDevimon pleaded. "I was…overeager." 

"You were malicious." Demon corrected softly. "Aside from the Vessel, the Maker is of the utmost importance to me. His death would have jeopardized my rebirth inordinately." 

Lady Devimon quailed as Demon's frost blue eyes began to shine menacingly. 

"My Lord," Piemon interrupted hastily. "We ask your forgiveness and-"

A roar of fury burst throughout the room, causing the lower occupants of Demon's army to fall to their knees and making Lobomon freeze.

"Forgiveness?" Demon repeated threateningly. "Such ridiculous notions from one who would be my lieutenant. Be grateful that I am not of my full strength and that you are needed, otherwise you would be spending your days impaled by your own swords, Piemon. And Lady Devimon, cross me in any means again and it will be you, rather than that wretch Erinyemon who shall be torn to pieces. Now stand!"

Both Digimon did as they were bid and Lady Devimon couldn't help but sigh with relief. Piemon glared at her irately, embarrassment replacing his fear as an indignant fury coursed through him.

"And now it is time." Demon rumbled coolly. "Bring him closer." 

Almost robotically, Lobomon stepped forward and drew the body behind him. It had been he who had kidnapped the human and nearly tearing him apart in the process. But despite his error, Lobomon felt that he had earned the honor to stand before Demon with that which he so desperately did seek. 

"The Beasts held the advantage, their control of the creatures known as Digi-Gnomes has been one of the deciding factors in our battles. But with the acquisition of the Maker, one who shares a similar relationship with them, the nature of our confrontations shall change." 

"What if he won't help?" LadyDevimon questioned without thinking. 

Demon eyed her coldly. "I had you place him in this state to make entrance into his mind easier. If Mizuno Goro does refuse me, then I will shatter his mind." 

* * *

Preview of the Chapter 3-_Cerebral Clash_:

**"…You've been a fool," The voice admonished seriously. "To think that they cared about you, that they shared your visions, your dreams." **

**"They did!" Shibumi shouted into the endless darkness. "They do. Everything that you've been telling me has been a lie! I don't know what you're trying you're trying to accomplish, but it won't work!" **

**For a moment, silence was his only reply. Then with unimaginable speed, a fierce pain burst through the shade that was Shibumi's consciousness. He could only cry out in agony as he felt his thoughts being torn…**

* * *

**"What am I?" The newly made Digimon inquired, his intelligent red eyes roaming about, trying to absorb any and all information around him.**

**"You are Veliomon." Demon stated grandly. "And you will lead the Reapers." **


	4. Cerebral Clash

A/N: As usual, sorry about the lateness. Between school, work and health problems, my free time has been nil. This chapter may seem slightly confusing, but things will be sorted out in the next. And despite appearance, Veliomon isn't another member of the Black War Greymon/Mewtwo creation angst club. Now a plot twist, on the other hand…well, you'll find out soon enough. And "Veliomon" is the deliberate misspelling of Veloci" from Velociraptor, there are too many fan-made "Raptormon" in existence and I wanted something different. Enjoy the chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 3: Cerebral Clash

* * *

"Takato, Takato!" Ruki yelled loudly as she kneeled next to the unconscious form of the goggled Tamer. The flaming ring that had been the source of her, Renamon and Guilmon's bondage had vanished when he had appeared, unconscious and surrounded by a crackling purple bubble that had burst as soon as it touched the ground. "Perhaps it's time to call your mother or grandmother for assistance." Renamon spoke calmly from beneath a nearby tree. 

Ruki frowned at the suggestion. "How will that help? We don't even know what that witch did to Takato, aside from using his neck as a scratching post." Her expression hardened. "When I get my hands on her, she's going to regret what she did to us and ever laying a hand on him." 

Guilmon fretted on Takato's other side, his saurian face anxious and his tail lashing. "Is Takato going to be okay? That bubble didn't look fun to be in."

Ruki made a sound of frustration. "I don't know. I'm not sure if we should try to move him or just wait for him to wake up." 

Renamon sighed. "And we have no idea of how long that could take or even if it's a possibility." 

"In other words, we're stuck." Ruki finished irately. 

At her statement, Guilmon moved closer to his partner. Takato looked like he was sleeping, aside from the bloody scratches across his neck. And from what Ruki and Renamon were saying, Guilmon was worried that his Tamer would never wake up.

But his ears perked slightly when a soft sound caught his attention. Drawing closer, Guilmon could hear a very soft moan coming from Takato's prone body. 

"Takato is waking up!" He cried excitedly, causing Ruki to start and Renamon to teleport closer. 

"Takato," Ruki whispered, shaking him faintly. Her eyes widened when Takato ceased moaning and slowly opened his eyes.

"R-Ruki? Is that really you?" He asked bewildered. 

Moving away from him, the Digimon Queen nodded curtly. "Yes. Why? Were you expecting someone else?"

Remembering Erinyemon's Noh mask, Takato paled and shook his head quickly. "No, no one else." He stammered. "Are we back in the park?" 

"In a matter of speaking." Answered Renamon. "You were the only one of us that left it." 

"I did?" Takato replied uncertainly. 

Ruki's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Erinyemon didn't do something to your memory, did she? She took off with you after putting those rings on us and leaving us here to rot."

Takato frowned. Things seemed so hazy to him at the moment. But when he concentrated, everything seemed to come back. The battle between Erinyemon and Renamon, Guilmon being captured by her Blazing Rings and set on fire, Ruki's confinement… 

"Guilmon," Takato turned to his partner. "I'm sorry that I let you get hurt. I wanted to help you but I…" He trailed off ashamedly. 

"It's okay Takato." Guilmon replied. "I know you would have helped me if that evil Digimon hadn't taken you."

Guilmon's vote of confidence did little to still the guilt that burned Takato from within. He glanced at Ruki, only to see both anger and worry reflected in her lavender eyes. 

"Ruki, are you-"

"I'm fine." Ruki cut in. "Renamon and I have been through a lot worse. What I want to know is why Erinyemon wanted you."

Not quite meeting Ruki's eyes, Takato sighed. 

_How was I can I tell her that I'm the reason this is all happening? Erinyemon sounded so angry when I refused to help Demon and threatened everyone that I care about, especially Ruki. What if she finds I out that I told her? After everything that's happened lately, she's the last person I want to see hurt. _

"She wanted…" Takato paused, trying to find the right words to phrase his explanation. "She was looking for something and thought I had it." It wasn't completely the truth, that he knew, but Takato couldn't really lie to her. 

Ruki continued to look suspicious. "And what made her think that you were the only one who had it?" 

Trying to overcome his guilt, Takato shrugged. "I'm not sure. She took me to the top of a building and when she realized that I didn't have what she was looking for, she got mad…" He absently touched his throat at the memory. "Then she dropped me from the building and used an attack to put me a purple bubble. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here." 

Takato took a glimpse at Ruki and found her scowling. "Like I said, Eriyemon's lucky." Noticing Takato staring at her, Ruki's dark expression faded. "But as long as you're okay, I guess that's all that matters."

As he tried to stand, Takato gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks. I'm just glad that you, Guilmon and Renamon weren't hurt either." 

Ruki snorted dismissively. "We better get going. With everything that's happened lately, I'm surprised my mother doesn't have the army looking for me yet." 

"Then perhaps it would be best if I went on ahead." Renamon suggested. "To relieve her and your grandmother of any fears they might have over your delayed return." 

Ruki nodded. "Good idea. I'll be home in a few minutes." The vulpine Digimon nodded and leaped into the air, vanishing into nothingness. 

"You look pretty banged up goggle-head." Ruki remarked, turning towards Takato. "Do you want me to walk you home or something?" The last statement was spoken with a small measure of discomfort. 

Takato paled slightly. "No-no, I'm okay!" He stammered hurriedly. "Besides, my Mom and Dad are probably waiting for me. C'mon Guilmon! Bye Ruki, see you later!" He shouted as he took off running, Guilmon beside him, their bodies becoming smaller by the distance. As she watched the pair depart, Ruki frowned. 

_Something really weird is going on with Takato and I'm gonna find out what it is. _

* * *

Shibumi was in pain. Or agony, to be more precise. Every part of his body, even the ones that hadn't been torn up in the torture, screamed for some form of relief. Only his slipping into a blissful unconsciousness had been his escape. And it was there he now stood, separate from his body, but not his mind. 

And even that getaway had not been foolproof. From somewhere, deeply hidden and far away, he felt as though someone or something were calling him. 

"Goro…" The unseen voice drawled mysteriously, taunting and seductively enticing. "Goro they have betrayed you…" 

Starting slightly, the astral form of Shibumi's consciousness glanced about uncertainly. It had been so long since anyone referred to him by his given name, he had nearly forgotten it. 

"Who are you?" He questioned, his voice sounding hoarse even to his ears.

Ignoring the question, the voice continued coyly. "They have betrayed you, Goro. All of them." 

"Who? Who is betraying me? What are talking about?" Snapped Shibumi, growing impatient. 

"All of them." The voice assured. "Your friends, allies. They used you when it was a necessity, but now…they want nothing to do with you. They've abandoned you, as they did before." 

Fairly stunned by the explanation, Shibumi hesitated. 

_Abandon me? I can't imagine Daisy, Curly, Babel, Dolphin or Tao doing something like that. _

A scathing laugh burst forth from the darkness.

"Can't imagine? But they've already done so, Goro! Do you not remember your accident? None of them visited or sent even some kind of reassurance to you. You were forgotten. Nothing more than a fond memory." 

"They didn't know!" Shibumi argued indignantly. "When the project ended, I lost contact with them, it was a mutual loss on all our accounts. They went on with their lives, as I did mine." 

"Yes, you did. An empty life. Trapped in a coma, having Digi-Gnomes send out your Blue Cards and create the Tamers to protect both worlds. But I wonder if your actions had a more selfish inclination…" 

Shibumi sighed. This argument with the disembodied force was doing him far more harm than good. 

"I'm not listening to this anymore. Who or whatever you are, take your negativity and your manipulations somewhere else." 

"…You've been a fool," The voice admonished seriously. "To think that they cared about you. That they shared your visions, your dreams." 

"They did!" Shibumi shouted into the endless darkness. "They do. Everything that you've been telling me has been a lie! I don't know what you're trying you're trying to accomplish, but it won't work!" 

For a moment, silence was his only reply. 

"I anticipated this, human." The voice growled. "I thought to feed upon a harbored weakness, some mistrust, but alas, you've denied me." 

Shibumi could only stare in horror as the emptiness began to resemble glowing, ice blue eyes. 

"And now, Maker, I will break you." The eyes seemed to glow with an unfathomably evil power.

"Your thoughts, your mind, your very soul will be in my possession. Enjoy the fruits of your stubbornness." 

Before Shibumi could reply, a fierce pain tore through his consciousness with unimaginable speed. He could only cry out in anguish as he felt his thoughts slowly being overtaken…

* * *

Tension was in the air as Zhuqiaomon joined the other Holy Beasts at their preordained location in the center of the Digital World. He was the last to arrive, his burning wings flapping sporadically, a contradiction to the impatience that seemed to glow in his golden eyes. 

"Well, how many is it?" He bellowed furiously. "How many have we lost today due to useless inaction?" 

"Too many." Baihumon replied with terse sigh. "Demon's followers have been ransacking villages and stealing those Digimon that live in solitude. The numbers that have been dragged to his abyss are far too numerous to count." 

Zhuqiaomon growled. "And for what? For us to have our servants searching for two pieces of a useless puzzle? A mythical legend that may not even exist?" 

"It does exist!" Qinglongmon burst out, the chains that encircled his immense bulk rattling with his declaration. "You are well aware that your former servant is the third part of the "useless puzzle" that you so casually refer to. I'll admit that the losses of life have been daunting, but we must not give up on our search." 

Nodding slowly, Xuanwumon's left head spoke firmly. "As much as I want to find the First and Second and send Demon back to the darkness that spawned him, Zhuqiaomon does have a point Qinglongmon." His second head continued. "If we continue to focus only upon that one problem, there may not be any Digimon left for the Three to save to begin with." 

"That is why we must strike!" Added Zhuqiaomon. "Our forces have been rallied, and Demon is at his weakest. He hasn't chosen to attack us directly because he can't! We would be fools to allow such an opportunity to fall through our grasp." 

"And what if you are wrong?" Qinglongmon argued pointedly. "Demon's cunning knows no bounds. It would not be unlike him to concoct a ruse to make us believe in his helplessness and then use it to his advantage." 

"So what is our next course of action?" Baihumon inquired. "We can no longer ignore Demon's actions, we have found neither the First nor the Second and come to no conclusion regarding the inclusion of the humans in our offensive. We must decide." 

"Demon's forces have entered the world of the humans on more than one occasion." Xuanwumon responded. "But as the humans are unable to return to our world, they can't do very much to help us." 

"But they made sure to return the Digimon to their filthy world!" Zhuqiaomon growled. 

Qinglongmon glared at the Sovereign of the South. "They share a deep connection with their partners, one that we cannot truly know or understand. But we digress in our objectives. Perhaps I have been too focused upon the acquisition of the Holy Three and the far future, rather than the present-"

Zhuqiaomon snorted. "Perhaps?" He drawled sarcastically.

Qinglongmon ignored him. "I will not give up on the search, but it is time for us to make some type of stand against Demon. Zhuqiaomon, you mentioned rallying forces, whom did you contact as opposition?" 

"After the division of the Digital World into provinces, I sent the Digi-Gnomes as emissaries to each of their rulers. War Greymon, of the lava, Metal Garurumon, of the frozen lands, Preciomon, of the waves, Hououmon, of the skies-"

"Did you include the Flower Queen?" Xuanwumon's right head cut in. "Rosemon may be indifferent by nature, but mention the destruction of her precious garden by Demon's slaves and she would forget her so-called pacifism very quickly." 

"Of course I did. I'm no fool." Zhuqiaomon replied brusquely, irritated at the interruption. "Rosemon, of the forests, D'Arcmon, of the sands and Heracles Kabuterimon of the earth. I even sent word to Anubimon and his consort Bastemon of the dark lands, but have yet to receive any answer." 

Baihumon gave a dry laugh. "The rulers of the dead have enough to deal with, I doubt that your message will be given much consideration." 

"Nevertheless." Qinglongmon spoke determinedly. "Whatever resistance has been amounted is crucial to the survival of the Digital World. Demon will not remain inert forever and no matter his plans, we must be ready for him." 

Sighing softly, Xuanwumon lowered his left head. "Let us hope that we're not too late." 

* * *

The room was unusually silent as Demon mentally conversed with the physically broken human. LadyDevimon had watched, with no small measure of horror as numerous crimson cables exploded from Demon's immense bulk and surrounded the human, who was held gently in Lobomon's outstretched claws. 

If she had been further away from her master, LadyDevimon would have made a sound of repulsion at the sight of the lupine Perfect Digimon, a venerating expression upon his wolfish face. 

_Pathetic,_ she thought contemptuously. _Nothing more than a loyal lapdog looking for a bone._ _Nothing like Piemon._

The thought nearly made her smile. How fortunate she had been to come across the Ultimate Digimon. He loved power and took as much pleasure in sadistic fancies as she did. They were a perfect match. Most of the time. 

But it was Piemon's lust for power and his inability to mask his scorn for the crippled Demon, despite his best attempts to do so, that had LadyDevimon worried. Piemon, who was used to being feared and served, had been reduced to servitude and on more than one occasion she had been certain that his slip-ups would result in their deletions. 

Even now, as LadyDevimon watched the cables wrap around her former plaything, pulling him from Lobomon's arms, she couldn't help but picture herself in their grasp, squirming and shrieking as they drained the life from her.

Shuddering at that thought, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw the human convulsing. 

"What-" She began curiously, only to be interrupted by an inhuman howl. 

Glancing at Piemon, who was focused upon the spectacle intently, she frowned. Demon had mentioned breaking the human's mind, but surely it hadn't come to that. For who would be foolish enough to refuse his power?

But it was obvious, from the screams and shaking, this human had. Though she usually enjoyed death and pain, LadyDevimon felt her body go cold. 

Suddenly, as unexpectedly as it had begun, the event ceased. Unceremoniously, Demon relinquished his hold on the human and when the shocked Lobomon failed to receive him, a glimpse was given of his pallid face and the utterly black holes that constituted as his eyes, as he tumbled to the floor.

"Now my children." Demon shouted, the dark aura surrounding him. "Behold the commencement of my rebirth and of our salvation." 

* * *

"I still can't believe you said that." Lee Jenrya admonished Terriermon as they ascended the stairs of to their apartment, their mother ahead and Shuichon and Lopmon in tow behind them. 

"Moumantai, Jen." Terriermon replied from his usual position on his partner's shoulder. "It wasn't _that_ bad." 

"Not that bad? You called my sensei Gramps! That wasn't very respectful." 

"Okay, so maybe it was that bad." Terriermon finally admitted. 

Jenrya sweatdropped. "I'm just glad that he's so understanding. Otherwise…" He trailed off as he arrived at the apartment door. It was ajar, as Lee Mayumi had already entered and Jenrya could hear the sounds of her voice as she conversed with his father.

"Are you sure it's wise, Janyuu?" 

"I don't have a choice." Janyuu replied firmly. "As much as I loathe to do so, I have to tell them the truth." 

_The truth? The truth about what?_ Jenrya pondered resignedly_. What horrible thing has happened now? Has someone else been taken like Shibumi? _

"Otherwise what?" Terriermon inquired, oblivious to the conversation at hand. "Hello? Jen?" Terriermon rudely waved a clawed hand in his partner's face. 

Blinking rapidly, Jenrya startled. "Sorry about that, Terriermon. I guess I got a little distracted." 

"A little?" The dog Digimon quipped "You were so out of it that you not only forgot to use the Princess Prettypants threat when Shuichon walked past us, but I also think a couple of flies managed to sneak in your mouth while it was hanging open." 

That drew a small smile. "Very funny. Princess Prettypants is really starting to look fitting for you, especially after that last remark." 

"Aw Jen, you know I was just kidding!" Terriermon argued while gesturing wildly as Jenrya stepped through the doorway. Inside the apartment, Mayumi and Janyuu stood patiently, while Shuichon and the slightly beleaguered Lopmon were seated on the couch. From the multiple ribbons and frilly dress on one of the cushions, Jenrya could tell that "Princess Prettypants" treatment was just beginning for Lopmon. 

"Jen, have a seat." Janyuu instructed, wasting no time. "I have something to tell you, the both of you actually." 

Jenrya complied. "Have you found out anything about Shibumi or…has someone else disappeared?" 

Shuichon frowned and held her partner close to her. "Lopmon doesn't have to go now, does he?" 

Glancing at his wife briefly, Janyuu sighed. "Those are both very good questions. We haven't found out where Shibumi is or anything in relation to his abduction and no one else was taken, at least not to my knowledge. But as for Lopmon returning home…that I'm afraid, is another matter altogether." 

"But Lopmon can't go!" Shuichon protested vehemently. "He just came home and I don't want him or Terriermon to go away again!" 

"Moumantai, Shuichon." Terriermon spoke cheerfully. "Lopmon and I aren't going anywhere without a fight."

Lopmon nodded. "I would not allow anything to take me away from you." 

"But why are we talking about this?" Jenrya interrupted irately. "Yamaki, you and the other Monster Makers worked so hard to return our partners to us, you can't be thinking of sending them back to the Digital World. Not after everything we've been through."

"We aren't." Janyuu affirmed. "I'm still haunted by the results of Operation Doodlebug and I'm sure the others carry their own guilt. But this time, it's Hypnos and by extension, the government that want to…" Janyuu paused a moment. "They want to delete all Digimon in the Real World and destroy all digital life in the Digital World." 

Surprisingly, Terriermon had no witty comeback to the news and Shuichon simply looked confused. Lopmon's face was a mixture of astonishment and worry and while Jenrya was just as surprised, he could feel hot anger rising. Perhaps it showed on his face, for Mayumi moved towards him. 

"Jenrya…" She began cautiously. 

"Why?" He interrupted her abruptly. "Why do they want to do this?" 

Janyuu shook his head. "Yamaki stopped by earlier and explained things. I hope that you're comfortable, this is going to be a long story…" 

* * *

Several lower level Digimon scurried backwards when, with a gust of wind and sparkling light, a small array of Digi-Gnomes breezed into the room. Their shimmering wings, long tails and joyful faces made the fairy-like creatures remarkably out of place in the darkness.

With puzzled expressions, the Digi-Gnomes floated close to the body, intent upon retrieving their human companion. But upon seeing his face, they emitted sounds of horror and fear, chattering incomprehensively as they moved backwards. 

They were instantly silenced when a torrent of dark energy crashed into them, sending them sprawling to the ground in a heap. 

"A good light show." LadyDevimon admitted coolly. "But what's the point?" 

Demon ignored her. His entire focus was upon the fallen entities and he refused to allow her inane voicing interrupt him. 

Raising one shapeless hand, he mentally bade the Digi-Gnomes to rise. The small creatures obeyed and like Shibumi their eyes had been replaced by darkness. As they took to the air, a strange reddish glow filled the room. Demon's servants, Lobomon, LadyDevimon and Piemon included, closed their eyes at a brilliant flash of light. 

A moment later, the air was full of feral screams. Standing in the center of the area were many small saurian-like creatures with reptilian eyes, sharp claws, teeth and odd red multifaceted skin. 

A curious Black Tailmon then made the mistake of getting too close to the new creatures and found herself quickly captured and deleted with slash of one's claws. 

Gasps resounded throughout the room. 

"Hmm…" Piemon muttered curiously. "It seems as though we've created the newest cast members of our tragic pantomime."

Demon laughed, a deep rumble that made the lower Digimon tremble. "They are that and more. The Reapers are both Digimon and the essence of D-Reaper. And it is that relation which brings forth this…"

The Digi-Gnomes continued to float as a crisp wind gusted. Particles of data and an odd golden light swirled. Strangely, the golden radiance suddenly vanished and the data began to take form. It molded itself, twisting into jade and yellow patterned flesh, lengthy claws and flaming red eyes.

If he had been able to do so, Demon would have smiled. He had fashioned the creature from a being in the Maker's memories, one that had been long deceased. Though he had added his own "modifications" to the design, mostly in height and potency.

He stood on two bent legs, weaving from side to side trying to get his bearings. Sharp, ebony talons dotted his thin fingers, and a far more intimidating claw located in the middle of both feet, extended dangerously. A long, reptilian snout revealed jagged teeth when the Digimon gave an ear piercing shriek. 

LadyDevimon scowled disgustedly. "He's certainly not going to be winning any beauty contests, now is he?" She remarked snidely. 

"His appearance is unimportant." Demon replied venomously. "As long as he can perform the task for which he was created." 

"What am I?" The newly made Digimon inquired tentatively, his intelligent red eyes roaming about, trying to absorb any and all information around him.

"You are Veliomon." Demon stated grandly. "And you will lead the Reapers."

"Reapers…" Veliomon repeated softly. "What are the Reapers? Why am I to lead them?" 

"The Reapers stand behind you. You were created to lead them, for they are connected to you. You think separately, but the expanse of your control over them is nearly limitless. The Reapers, based upon their previous incarnation, must be subliminally connected to one mind in order to function properly. Because my power is not yet developed enough to act as such, that is the reason for your creation Veliomon. Now turn and see what has been granted unto you." 

Veliomon obeyed and as he turned, hit LadyDevimon with his stiff tail, forcing Piemon to restrain her when she tried to seek retribution. Lobomon snorted at the display, but growled when Veliomon moved, what he judged to be, too close to Demon.

Chattering and trilling loudly, the Reapers rushed forward to greet one who looked similar, albeit larger than them. Overwhelmed and unable to speak, Veliomon stepped backwards. Everything bore and edge of familiarity, an air of a memory he was unable to see. Voices, faces, he saw them clearly and yet felt as if he were blind. 

"Looks like someone is scared." LadyDevimon spoke scornfully, earning an intense glower from Demon. 

"I don't understand." Veliomon said, panicked. "Why? Why did you make the Reapers? What is their purpose?" 

Demon's voice was constrained, the necessity of control clearly apparent. 

"They exist to destroy." He explained. "They are based upon creatures of raw destruction and they are programmed to know nothing else. Their touch brings instantaneous deletion to Digimon and their claws and fangs will reduce human prey to nothing more than shreds. Their only hesitation comes from the humans with Digimon for partners, known as Tamers. It is they whom are not allowed to be harmed in any way, especially the leader, the Vessel, Matsuda Takato. Speaking of such…" Making a simple gesture, Demon caused the Digi-Gnomes to plummet. Using no discretion, the Reapers fell upon them, clawing and reducing them to nothingness in seconds.

"There is still much to be done." Demon explained. "I no longer have use for the human at this time, Lobomon see that he is placed somewhere safe. Piemon, I already informed you of your duties, it's time for you to enact them." 

"Yes, my _lord_." Piemon replied, gritting his teeth. Releasing LadyDevimon, he stepped backwards, white smoke billowing around him. When he was completely hidden from sight, the smoke then dispersed, leaving a different form in Piemon's place. Rather than the elaborate harlequin, an ordinary man disdainfully stood. His red hair was short and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses as black as the suit he wore. 

"You may look the part of a human," Lobomon stated. "But you still stink of your true form." 

Piemon glowered at him behind his glasses. "Your boldness precedes you Lobomon. Though I'm sure that some time spent with my Trump Swords could very easily remedy that." 

Lobomon snarled and raised his claws threateningly, intent upon tearing the human incarnation of Piemon to ribbons. 

"Enough!" Demon roared disrupting the arguing Digimon. "You both have your orders, go!" 

Sharing one final hostile glance, the two Digimon departed, Piemon in a puff of smoke and Lobomon after slinging his human hostage over his shoulder. 

Veliomon watched Lobomon's departure wearily. Everything he had seen since his creation, the destruction of the light-bringing beings that he had no names for, the condition of the creature known as a human and even Demon's future plans for him, filled him with revulsion and dread. 

Perhaps sensing his emotions, Demon affixed the saurian Digimon with an unreadable look.

"LadyDevimon, see what new information our spies have managed to unearth. It seems that Veliomon needs to receive a better understanding of his purpose." 

Smirking at the nonplussed Veliomon, LadyDevimon nodded. "Yes, Lord Demon." Turning away, she spared a glance behind her. The fallen angel couldn't help but shudder when she saw the red cables reappear from Demon's body and encircle the flummoxed Veliomon, while the Reapers cackled and shrieked, only adding to the hellish melody of screams… 

* * *

And here's a preview of Chapter Four-Shattered:

**…Takato stared out of the purple bubble in shock and horror. The screams of pain, the sight of bodies…it was too much for his young eyes to bear. Never had he seen such carnage, such a torturous massacre of innocents. He felt the warm tears slide down his face and ignored them. Everything but this moment had become meaningless.**

**"Stop it." Takato whispered softly, clenching his fists so hard that he felt his nails dig into his bare skin. **

**Erinyemon watched him worriedly, wondering if this time, she had gone too far…**

* * *


	5. Shattered:Part I

A/N: No, I'm not dead, I'm still alive and kicking. I didn't plan for this story to be updated on a monthly basis, but with all my AP/Senior/College things going on, I've barely had time to think, let alone write. I am sorry about the lack of action so far, but hopefully, this chapter and the next will make up for it. I also corrected the grammar errors in the previous chapter, thank you Exoduss for making me aware of them. I'm ashamed that they managed to evade me. The only unchanged thing is the spelling of LadyDevimon's name, which I just happen to prefer as it is. Originally, this chapter was far larger, so large in fact that I decided to split it into two parts. I thought one chapter with close to eight thousand words was a bit of an eyesore and would have grown boring. The preview from the last chapter will in fact take place in the next, which will be uploaded in a few days. In both parts of this chapter, there is a bit of gore, just to forewarn. Other than that, enjoy this chapter; things are just starting to heat up. 

Chapter 4: Shattered-Part I

The time had finally come. As shades of various Viruli Digimon whispered and capered, while avoiding the Reapers deadly clutches, Demon reflected upon the coming events. 

The news LadyDevimon had continued to return with every instance he sent her on reconnaissance was growing more and more discouraging. Demon was no fool; he knew that sooner or later the four Beasts would eventually grow wise to at least some part of his plans. 

In due course, Words began to travel of a group of Ultimate Digimon rulers, chosen by the 

Sovereigns and ordered to eliminate Demon at any and all cost. At that very moment , they were most likely sneaking around the outer sanctum of his abyss and encountering the guards he had placed there for protection. 

That very thought made the weakened Ultimate laugh. Even the Beasts, with their "unfathomable wisdom," could not foresee the long-range extent of his plotting.  

Demon grunted and mentally summoned his minions before him. The heavy air was soon ruptured by the rustling of angelic wings, along with the sounds of bestial growls and calls. A blithe looking LadyDevimon suddenly appeared on Demon's left side, rudely shoving the harried Lobomon and impassive Veliomon, who had materialized seconds before her. 

Erinyemon was nowhere to be seen, but that was of no surprise to Demon. The ungrateful Perfect hadn't shown herself in weeks, not since she had been sent to obtain Matsuda Takato. The failure of the capture was most likely the reason she had chosen to stay hidden, rather than face Demon's fearsome wrath against her. 

After Demon's mind altering, Veliomon had been reduced to little more than a shell. His mind was completely empty of free will and emotion. He was programmed to obey the will of Demon, to destroy anything that stood before him. The feral Reapers had no choice but to become more controlled, but it was a false containment. The instant they came in contact with any members of humanity, all semblance of control would vanish, leaving only mindless killers that could heal and reform from any wound inflicted upon them.

"Now my servants, is the time that we strike. The humans have been lulled into a false sense of security, which means that our actions against them must be all the more detrimental. 

"Lobomon," Demon then turned to the Beast Man Digimon. "I will open a portal into the Real World, thereby sending you, Veliomon and the army of Reapers to the chosen location. And as I've removed all thoughts of rebellion from Veliomon's mind and replaced them with those of unconditional servitude, he must be protected at all times. Do not forget that the minds of all the Reapers still course within his."   

"LadyDevimon will follow you and do what Erinyemon could not, she will return with the Vessel." Demon's eyes flared with an azure glow when he noticed the said Fallen Angel examining her clawed hands, a testament to her obvious boredom. After tensing and ready to release unimaginable pain upon her, Demon hesitated. LadyDevimon was still of use to him and the only real means he had of controlling Piemon. 

For the moment, he was in the most insufferable of paradoxes. But in the end, Demon chose to ignore her antics. LadyDevimon's time would come and when it did, he would spare no pain to make her suffer. 

"My Lord, won't the effort destroy you?" Lobomon protested, his amber eyes wide with worry. 

"Even with the opposition, I have managed to feed." Demon replied offhandedly. "After I send you to the world of the humans, I should have enough power remaining to continue my existence until LadyDevimon returns with the Vessel." 

Finally snapping out of her daze, LadyDevimon laughed. "It'll be easy. I'll be back before these losers, no question."

Lobomon snarled at the remark and LadyDevimon smirked at him. Veliomon remained still, obviously not knowing or caring about what went on around him. 

This new exercise in childishness finally pushed Demon to the limit. With his eyes glowing with primordial power and fury, he shouted, "Flame Inferno!" Burning flames exploded from his misshapen hands, completely enveloping his lieutenants and drawing shrieks and howls of agony. 

Several minutes later, Demon lowered his hands. Wafts of black smoke billowed, until the  flapping of LadyDevimon's wings began to disperse it. Once it had cleared completely, the sight of a charred and shaking LadyDevimon and Lobomon were all that remained. 

"That was a warning." Demon hissed. "Consider yourselves lucky that I don't throw your carcasses to the Reapers." 

Lobomon made an awkward bow, while LadyDevimon tried to nod. She had been shaken so badly that was wasn't sure if she could walk; let alone attempt a bow. 

Seemingly satisfied, Demon turned from them. "It is time." He murmured softly. As if to punctuate his words, the room began to fill with a blue haze. LadyDevimon shielded her eyes tightly as mysterious lightening began to crash...

~*~

She was in trouble. Erinyemon was in a very large amount of trouble and she knew it. Though to her, only a few days had passed since she had traveled to the Real World to fetch Matsuda Takato, in Demon's abyss the equivalence of numerous weeks passed. 

She had often found herself passing the time in a human graveyard. And despite the malicious urge to desecrate the hallowed ground, Erinyemon had been solemn. But because standing amongst the dead too long gave her a feeling of unease, especially among one particular gravesite, she would then tear herself away the cemetery and return to her other activity, that which consisted of spying upon Takato. 

Ever since their fateful meeting and his less than poised refusal, Erinyemon simply could not leave the young Tamer alone. As much as he had infuriated her with his indecorous disregard for the power that Demon commanded and how seeing him in the company of the scrawny 

human Makino Ruki made her ill, she still continued her excursions to the Matsuda household.

It was out of sheer curiosity and the need to know the weaknesses of the opponent. Or so Erinyemon kept telling herself. 

Erinyemon had seen Takato's reaction to news regarding the immanent destruction of the Digimon he held so dear, by the humans he and his allies worked so rigorously to protect. The fury that was usually tightly bottled had come close to release that day, as he listened to the voice emitted from the phone receiver. But an innocent type of hurt had been exposed as well; one that couldn't understand or believe in such betrayal. 

Smiling slightly, Erinyemon shifted position on the glass windowed roof. The naïveté of the young Tamer had not been the solitary thing that had been suffering as of late. He'd begun subtly avoiding those closest to him, spending much of his time with his over-eating excuse for a partner, rather than his friends. 

_Not that it really matters…_Erinyemon reflected contently. _Just as long as Ruki-chan and her fleabag don't come and disturb things. I already was unable to convince Takato to surrender to Demon, the last thing I need to do is to "accidentally" kill his little girlfriend. Especially since Demon has already staked a claim upon her soul; upon the souls of all the Tamers._

Erinyemon sighed. _I have to go back, not that I'm looking forward to it. Of course, if Demon needed me that badly, he probably would have sent his lapdog Lobomon to drag me back kicking and screaming. _

As if her thoughts were given form; the cloudless sky seemed to darken and erupt with crackling lightning. Jumping away quickly, Erinyemon narrowly avoided one of the dangerous blasts as it came crashing down upon the skyscraper she had been vacating. 

Flapping her wings hurriedly, the Perfection level Digimon looked towards the sky. The clouds had become malevolent, dark, twisting and almost pulsing with some kind of unimaginable life. 

For the first time since her rebirth, Erinyemon was afraid. _Something's coming. I guess Lord Demon got tired of waiting and decided to send someone else to come for Takato. _

Clenching her fists tightly, Erinyemon growled. _Takato was my prey! I__was chosen to fetch him, no one else. He may have refused me earlier, but once he sees just how far Demon is willing to go in order to claim him, he'll have no choice but to comply. _

Erinyemon smiled wickedly behind her mask. _Takato, you're mine_. And with a vicious laugh, she flew forward, true evil illuminated by lightening in a darkened sky.  

~*~

Standing in near darkness, aside from the glare of the digital grids on the large computer screen beside him, Yamaki Mitsuo felt the great need for a cigarette. Though he was usually in firm control of his habits and their needs, Yamaki could feel the craving gnawing at him as he anxiously flipped the cover of his lighter open and closed in some effort at distraction. 

He knew that the stress of things was finally getting to him, he was only human after all. But despite the accepted attempt at self-actualization, Yamaki felt aggravated. His calm demeanor gave nothing away, aside from his heightened tendency to snap at those who wasted his greatly valued time. 

Yamaki knew that no matter how bad things became, control had to be maintained in all situations. He had failed to do so with the Shaggai project and the repercussions had been unimaginable. He didn't need to have a repeat performance. 

Still, since informing Janyuu of the situation and reaffirming his disregard for his superiors' orders, Yamaki couldn't help but feel like an actor in a clichéd movie of the week. 

Grunting lightly at the allusion, Yamaki frowned. He wasn't one to watch much television and found the limited knowledge of the material to be even more so depressing. He stole a quick glance at Reika, who sat opposite Megumi, both women thoroughly engrossed in their duties. 

_Even her attempts to help me relax have been futile,_ Yamaki mused. _And with good reason.        _

"I thought you many things, Mitsuo." Daitetsu had said earlier that day, the disapproval clear in his voice. "But I'm afraid a fool was not one of them." Yamaki had remained silent, neither accepting nor denouncing the remark. He had made his decision and no amount of corporate bullying was about to change it. 

But even he had been unable to disguise his surprise when, upon his return to the restricted floor in order to obtain some type of useful information, he had encountered two large men in black suits, both carrying handguns.   

_I'm not sure what disappoints me more. The fact that I was unable to gain any type of information whatsoever about the release of the Armageddon virus, or that Hypnos has become so flagrant with its use of hired guns. _

What sounded like a massive explosion interrupted Yamaki's reflections and caused Hypnos to shudder unexpectedly in response.    

"What was that?" He queried curtly, doing his best to keep his balance. 

"I'm not sure." Reika responded. "I'm getting readings unlike anything I've ever seen before!"   

"And I'm picking up mass amounts of data rapidly converging from somewhere within the Digital World." Megumi said loudly as she began typing hastily. 

Another massive jolt caused Yamaki to grip the computer consulate tightly as he gazed at the screen. "Deploy the tracers and establish a visual lock." 

"I can't. The tracers, the use of Yuggoth and any other means of either detection or deletion have been rendered ineffective." Reika replied despondently. "And with these readings, whatever is trying to enter our world must be unbelievably large. And if it isn't, then it's safe to say that we're dealing with some type of army." 

"Bio-emergence is immanent." Megumi responded. "This thing is coming and we have no way to stop it." __

_This must be it,_ Yamaki thought furiously. _The tip of the iceberg, nothing less than an invasion._

Reika's sudden gasp and the sound of machinery breaking brought Yamaki back to the current problem. 

"I…I don't believe this." She muttered with no small measure of astonishment. "The location of the subject's bio-emergence is-

CRASH!            

The sound of glass breaking and was heard throughout the room as the large computer screen shattered. Yamaki was thrown backwards by the explosion; a multitude of cuts spread across his face and hands.

"Yamaki!" Reika screamed in alarm.  

"I'm fine." Yamaki growled, though the pain in the side of his chest spoke otherwise. "We have to get out of here before the building collapses." He stood shakily, while as Megumi and Reika punched commands into the digital grid, which deactivated and lowered both women to the ground. 

The sounds of shrieks and sirens seemed blaring to Yamaki's ears as he impatiently waited. The continued shuddering of the ground would have thrown him to the floor, had Reika not taken one of his arms to steady him. 

"Let's go." She was forced to shout over the loud noise. Moving with slight unsteadiness, the three exited the collapsing room and made their way into the already crowded hallway. Screams and screeching, as well as shoving and pushing were the norm as the employees of Hypnos did their best to make their way down the long hallways and to the stairs. 

Doing his best to ignore the pain, Yamaki tried to concentrate on the task at hand. So many people had begun to panic, something that such a volatile situation couldn't allow. Almost caught in the mêlée, he struggled to remain as his eyes trailed upon something suspicious. 

Moving quickly down one of the branching hallways was Fujitaka Takemoto, a large steel briefcase in hand and an unfamiliar man with bright red hair by his side. 

_Where exactly do they think they're going?_ Yamaki mused charily. The main exits were in the opposite direction, why were they going the contrary way? It didn't make sense. 

Yamaki stopped moving and nearly knocked into Reika, who was leading the way ahead of him. 

"Yamaki?" She sputtered. "What-" She was unable to finish speaking as Yamaki pulled her towards the hallway where Fujitaka had previously been located, while Megumi followed behind them.

"You have to leave me." Yamaki spoke composedly in a tone that should have left no room for argument. 

"Sir-" Megumi intoned in astonishment before Reika interrupted her. 

"You can't be serious! This entire place could come down on us any minute, we're not going to leave you in here." 

Yamaki frowned at her outburst. "You don't have a choice in the matter. I'm giving you both a direct order and I expect it to be followed. There's something I need to do on my own and I rather that the both of you weren't involved in it." 

"How you say that?" Reika snapped in outrage. "We are all deeply involved in this and if things are as dangerous as you're making them out to be, then we should be there to help you." 

"If anything happens to me, Megumi and yourself are the top technicians that Hypnos has to offer and will no doubt prove to be imperative in fulfilling whatever measures that will need to be undertaken." Yamaki stated coolly. "But I'm hoping that it won't have to come to that."

A sharp rumble and the sound of breaking class caused the three of them to start. "You time is already limited." Shouted Yamaki. "You need to get out of here now, while you still have the chance to do so."

Reika sighed dejectedly. "Your too stubborn for your own good Mitsuo. Since I can't do anything to change your mind, just make sure that you make it out of here in one piece. I'll never forgive you if you don't." 

Nodding slightly, Yamaki gave the ghost of a smile. "I'll do my best. The idea of being trapped in here isn't a very appealing one. Both of you be careful." 

With those final words, Yamaki turned and ran down the empty hallway. Reika watched him leave dissipatedly and turned when she felt Megumi tugging at her arm. "We have to get out of here!" 

Reluctantly, Reika nodded. "Right." The two women made their way back into the main hallway, passing through numerous corridors and descending several stairways. They faced little difficulty, as the building was emptying quickly. 

But as they drew closer to the main exit, the sound of bestial snarls and terror-filled screams assaulted them. 

"What is that?" Megumi asked, shuddering.

"I don't know." Reika replied. They slowed in their movements, wary of what they would find. As they reached the two glass entranceway doors, both of which were being held shut by masses of women and men. Her curiosity piqued, Reika moved closer. She glanced out a small, uncovered portion of the glass and felt her heart freeze. 

Outside the building desolation reigned. Cars, trees and the very ground itself had been torn apart and shattered. But the most terrifying things, aside from the large humanoid wolf that howled directions, were what looked to be multicolored dinosaurs ruthlessly feasting upon several escaped humans. 

"Oh my God…" Reika murmured in horror. It was then that one of unknown creatures looked up at her and with a feral screech, began to charge…

~*~

The last thing Lee Jenrya expected was to be woken up by the feeling of small hands reaching under his armpits and tickling him for all it was worth. His eyes snapped opened as he chuckled, nearly sending Terriermon tumbling off his stomach and to the floor. 

"Terriermon, I thought we talked about that." Jenrya admonished his partner a moment later, once he had gotten a hold on himself. 

"We did." Terriermon responded quickly. "You did the talking and I nodded and pretended to listen." 

Jenrya sweatdropped. "That's usually the pattern with most of our conversations." He sighed before pulling Terriermon off his stomach and putting him on the end of the bed. 

"Not to rush you Jen," Terriermon blurted out with uncharacteristic urgency, "But there's something you have to see on TV."

Jenrya frowned at the remark, but got the message. Swiftly pushing back his bedcovers, he scooped up his partner and climbed out of bed. He ignored the feeling of the cold floor as it hit his feet, but walked quickly to his bedroom doorway and exited the room. 

Making his way past the unusually empty kitchen, Jenrya could hear the television at a blaring volume. As he entered the living room, snippets of screams and someone's voice straining over the craziness to be heard assaulted his ears. 

Lee Mayumi sat on the couch, the telephone clutched so tightly in her hands that the knuckles were nearly white. Shuichon, Lopmon, Rinchei and Jaarin were nowhere to be seen. Mayumi was so absorbed in her program, that she barely noticed Terriermon and Jenrya's arrival. 

Before Jenrya could say a word, a shorthaired man clutching a microphone and shaking slightly appeared on the screen. _"I can't quite put what is happening into words." He spoke quickly. "Moments ago, what seemed like nothing more than an usual storm blossomed into something far worse. Creatures unlike any other, judged to be Digimon by our sources, suddenly appeared around and above the two skyscrapers, allegedly the central offices of the government sanctioned and formerly classified company known as Hypnos." _

_"These things, these Digimon…"_ A slightly blurred shot of several quadruped creatures replaced the anxious reporter. _"The building has begun to collapse, forcing its employees to exit it and rush unknowingly into the jaws of these monsters. Upon this realization, the remaining employees have done what they can to barricade themselves within the building, but its condition is highly unstable and it all could come down at any time." _

_ "The Special Forces are doing what they can against these beasts, but are having little luck. Weapons of any kind have proven ineffective and these things just keep coming…it's like a massacre out here. Ladies and gentlemen this horrific display-_

Without warning, the screen blackened. It was just as well for Jenrya, he wasn't sure how much more of that nightmare he could take. 

"We have to go." He muttered, trying to keep the horror out of his voice. 

"You can't!" Mayumi spoke fearfully, jumping up to stand before him. "This isn't like before Jenrya, people are really dying out there." Her voice wavered. "I won't let you go and get killed by those-those things!" 

"I don't have a choice!" Jenrya argued. "You're right, people are dying and we're the only ones that can stop it."      

Mayumi clenched her fists tightly as she fought the tears that threatened to overflow from her eyes. "But why you?" She asked desperately. "You and the other Tamers have done so much and risked death time and again. Why must you continue to do so? Why is it always all of you who end up suffering?" 

Jenrya sighed. "I wish I knew. But I don't have the time to think about it right now. Terriermon and I have to go." 

The aforementioned Digimon, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the argument, then chose to speak.  

"Yeah, before Hirokazu and Kenta beat us to whatever those things are."        

"And most likely rush right into the situation without any type of plan or idea of what they're facing." Jenrya sighed again. "This is why we should be there."

For a moment, silence was rampant.       

"You're just like your father." Mayumi spoke softly. "Worried about the safety of others, rather than your own." The tears she had been resisting began to fall. "I can't stop you from going out there. Just promise me…if it gets too bad, if those Digimon are too strong…promise me that you and the other Tamers will get out of there."

Jenrya struggled to meet his mother's pleading eyes. He knew that no matter the odds, Takato, Ruki, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryou and even Juri wouldn't give up in a battle, no matter how hopeless or desperate things seemed. He felt the same, but couldn't explain that to his mother. She had enough trouble letting him go to begin with, he believed that finding out he might not come back might be too much for her. 

"I promise." He answered uneasily. "If it's more then we can handle, we'll be back." 

"What about me? I want to go too." A young voice suddenly burst out. Mayumi jumped slightly, while Jenrya and Terriermon quickly turned to see a determined Shuichon, who held her partner Lopmon in her arms tightly. Rinchei and Jaarin stood behind them, looking both astonished and anxious.

Putting their surprise behind them, both Mayumi and Jenrya spoke in unison. 

"No." 

"No way."       

Shuichon's eyes widened with argument at the quick dismissals. "Me and Lopmon want to help you! I'm a Tamer too!" She protested vehemently. 

"You may be a Tamer, but you're still a little girl." Mayumi said wearily. "I think this may be too dangerous for your brother, I refuse to send you into the fray as well." 

"But Mommy-"

"I said no!" 

Jenrya's eyes widened, while Shuichon's filled with tears at the harshness in her mother's voice.

After a second's hesitation, Mayumi reached for her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you Shuichon, but you must understand. I can't, I won't risk the possibility of loosing you." 

"But I want to help Jen-nii-chan!"      

"What if I go for the both of us?" Lopmon asked quietly. "With a foe such as this, I'm sure that I am needed." 

Jenrya was torn. He'd seen first hand the effects of a Tamer losing their partner and with Shuichon being younger than Juri, he wasn't sure if she could handle something so traumatic. But on the other hand, Zhuqiaomon didn't seem like the type of Digimon who expected anything less than perfection from those who served him, the Devas had been full proof of that. And while he and the other Tamers had defeated them, it had often been a struggle to do so. 

Still, Jenrya couldn't forget the earnest look that had been on his sister's face. _Besides, if things are as bad as they appear to be, we'll need all the help that we can get. _

"All right." Jenrya relented resignedly. "Lopmon can come with us. Shuichon, go find the Device card that Ryou gave to you, while I go get dressed." 

Shuichon nodded and pulled away from Mayumi. "Okay. C'mon Lopmon." And with that, the young Tamer rushed from the room, her partner still held tightly in her arms.  

~*~

Minutes later, Mayumi, Rinchei, Jaarin, Shuichon, Lopmon, Jenrya and Terriermon stood in front of their apartment building. The Queen Device card was held tightly in Shuichon's hand as she shifted anxiously. 

"What, no big good-bye?" Terriermon quipped. "I thought we'd at least get some cheering before we go meet the guys that want to kill us."

"Terriermon!" Jenrya hissed in astonishment. It was one thing to try and keep things normal, but that last comment was really pushing things. 

"What?" 

Mayumi smiled sadly at the exchange. "Be careful, the three of you. If anything were to happen to any of you…" She trailed off dismally. 

"Hey, this is us you're talking about." Terriermon added with a grin. "Caution's our middle name," The dog Digimon paused. "Unless we do something really brave and dangerous, but that's usually Takato's department." 

Jenrya rolled his eyes. "Are you ready Shuichon?" He asked as he seized his D-Arc tightly. 

"Ready Jen-nii-chan."  The youngest Tamer replied determinedly. She copied his motions and held her magenta D-Arc firmly.  

"Matrix Evolution!" Jenrya shouted. The words MATRIX EVOLTION scrawled across the front of his D-Arc, as a jade light burst from it and enveloped the both Tamer and his partner. Jenrya's body became data and merged with Terriermon's causing the green light to brighten. 

"Terriermon, Evolve!" Was heard by the assembled as the form grew taller and expanded in shape. 

At the same time, Shuichon grinned and slashed the Queen Device card through her D-Arc and cried, "Card Slash! Queen Device!" 

A pink light flared around Lopmon, rapidly increasing the size and bulk of the Child level Digimon. 

"…SaintGalgomon!" Jenrya and Terriermon's voices announced as the Ultimate Digimon was finally revealed. Now standing close to the same height of the apartment, SaintGalgomon had the muzzle of a canine and was covered from head to immense feet in emerald armor. Two missile launchers, armed and ready sat atop his shoulders, their face covered ammunition adding an almost disturbing aspect to the cyborg Digimon. 

But SaintGalgomon wasn't the only Digimon to experience an increase in height. Once the pink light cleared, the solemn rabbit Deva Antiramon was revealed. His height was close to that of SaintGalgomon's, but his long arms and ceremonial attire differed completely.  

Shuichon smiled adoringly at her partner. "Antiramon!"

Antiramon gave her a ghost of a smile before turning to his former doppelganger. "Shall we go?" He queried in a melodious voice.

"Right." SaintGalgomon responded in Terriermon's voice, activating his rockets and slowly taking to the air. "Next stop, Hypnos and the crazy Digimon that want to kill us." 

Terriermon… Jenrya began from inside his green spear of light. 

Yeah, Jen?

…Never mind. 

Glancing down at Antiramon, who had taken off running between buildings and the rest of the Lee family from the cerulean sky SaintGalgomon gave a slight wave as he flew forward and away. 

Moumantai Jen. Terriermon replied with slightly forced cheerfulness. 

Remembering the terrible sound of screams that had keened before the television screen had gone blank; Jenrya shook his head. _Not this time Terriermon and maybe not for a while._

~*~

_"You're leaving again, aren't you?"_

_"You saw the news, you know I have to." _

_"Weren't you even going to say good-bye?" _

Try as she might, Ruki couldn't get her mother's words out of her mind. She hadn't expected to be caught as she and Renamon, who had evolved into her Adult form Kyuubimon, were preparing to head to the center of Shinjuku. 

For Ruki, catching what had happened on the news had been surprising enough, but seeing the accusing eyes of her mother staring down at her was a shock in itself. She had felt guilt welling up inside, and still it remained; a bitter and acrid feeling that wouldn't leave her no matter what she did.                

Kyuuibimon remained silent as she and Ruki made their way to Hypnos. She could easily sense Ruki's distress, but understood her partner's silence as a sign of her deep thought. The last thing she wanted to do was distract her.

_It's not like she didn't see the news,_ Ruki thought in annoyance. _She knew what was happening._ _What was I supposed to do? Stay home and play dress up while the people at Hypnos are being turned into lunchmeat_?   

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Ruki could feel the guilt stirring. She knew she wasn't being completely fair with her mother, who had been especially protective of her after her recent kidnapping by Hekatemon. Not many parents would let their children out of their sight after something like that, let alone off to fight the newest Digimon that was stupid enough to try and take on the Tamers. 

And it wasn't only the situation with her mother that had Ruki irritated. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was starting to get worried about Takato. Not because she hadn't seen him in days, that was something that could be chalked up to extra homework or helping at his parent's bakery. But she had tried calling him twice before leaving, only to have the phone ring over and over again. 

It wasn't that early and with everything that was happening, she expected to see Guilmon and Takato coming up somewhere close by, unless they had gotten to Hypnos first. That was something Ruki doubted highly.

"Ruki." Kyuubimon's serene voice uttered softly as she came to a quick halt. "I believe we have company."   

The Digimon Queen snapped out of her musings and glanced upwards at one of the taller buildings. For the second time that day, Ruki felt a measure of surprise. But as Justimon leapt to the ground, his crimson scarf flailing dramatically behind him, she felt her surprise quickly begin to fade.           

Once the Ultimate Digimon reached the ground, Ruki frowned at him. "Ryou. I should've known you'd be here. What is it with you and showing up at the last minute?" 

From within his blue sphere of light, Ryou smirked. "It's all worth it if I get to see that look on your face." 

"Keep talking like that and I'll make sure that my face is the last thing you end up seeing." 

Ryou laughed. "I've heard that one before. The funny thing is you've never actually gone through with it. Are you going soft Ruki? Or could you really like me more than you let on?"

Before Ruki could reply, the sound of rockets permeated the air. The Digimon Queen glanced upwards to see the familiar form of SaintGalgomon hovering above her. 

"You guys weren't planning to go in without us, were you?" The Ultimate cyborg asked in his dual voices. 

"Of course not." Ryou replied smoothly. "We were just making small talk until everyone else showed up, right Ruki?" 

"Something like that." Ruki answered, glaring at Justimon. "Where is everyone anyway? I expected the dimwit duo to be screaming right about now and Takato to be here giving some big speech about fighting together and not giving up." 

Jenrya nodded within his sphere of green light. "Good advice, based upon the damage caused by those…things." 

"I tried calling him before I left." Said Ruki seriously. "There was no answer. He has to know what's happening, it's all over the news and radio." 

"Unless those Digimon that attacked Hypnos got him too." SaintGalgomon stated in Terriermon's voice. 

"We can only hope that isn't the case." Kyuubimon responded as she jumped over a large crack in the ground. Holes and other types of destruction had been appearing more frequently on the ground, as well as the sound of screams cutting through the air. 

"The enemy is near." Cyberdramon's raspy voice observed from within Justimon. "Close to us." 

"Really?" SaintGalgomon retorted sarcastically. "We had no idea."

As the skyline of the skyscrapers that housed Hypnos' operations became more pronounced, so did the destruction and depravity that surrounded it.  Jenrya tensed when he received his first true look at the monsters that had been tearing through humans like some macabre assembly line.

"Everyone be careful." He instructed firmly. "We have no idea what these things want or how powerful they really are. Don't underestimate them."    

The three Tamers made their way through the desolation, the horrific sight that bloomed before them making them solemn. Yet one unspoken question still remained. Where was Takato?  

~*~


	6. Shattered: Part II

 A/N: Forgive me for the lateness. Life always has a habit of getting in the way of things. I don't have much to say about this chapter, aside to warn about some language and violence. Also, since I'm not one for needlessly bringing in characters, the roles of those mentioned will soon be revealed. Enjoy. 

Chapter 4-Shattered: Part II

_Takato…Takato…_

A familiar voice whispered in the darkness, slowly rousing Takato from a sound sleep. His eyes fluttered and he felt a blast of cold air gust over his body. As he stood uncertainly, Takato 

began to shiver. 

Glancing around warily, Takato's eyes widened in shock. Purple energy glowed all around him, shading his senses and distorting his vision. _Where am I?_ He wondered. 

"Takato? Are you awake?" Guilmon inquired weakly from a distance away. His red eyes were full of concern, but shining red ring that enveloped his body served as a powerful means of deterrent. 

"Guilmon!" The young Tamer shouted in horror. "I'm coming!" Takato ran forward, unwilling to let his partner suffer while he was still standing. As soon as he reached Guilmon, he leaned over him and grasped the binding ring tightly. Fully prepared to pull on it until it gave, Takato didn't expect a sudden shock to flow through his body and propel him backwards.

Takato grunted as he struggled to his knees. _I have to help Guilmon,_ he thought determinedly, ignoring the stinging pain in his hands. _I let him down before, I won't do it again!_

Struggling to stand, Takato nearly jumped when an amused chuckle seemed to come from out of nowhere. Then, like some nightmarish rendition of a Jack-in-the-box, Erinyemon slowly phased into the energy bubble from its bottom. 

"Ever the hero." She commented offhandedly. "Even when the situation's hopeless and you have no chance at winning, you still try. It's admirable. Extremely stupid, but admirable."  

"Let Guilmon go!" Takato ordered angrily. "He hasn't done anything to deserve this!" 

Erinyemon shrugged nonchalantly. "So? He would if he could. That's why he's staying gift-wrapped and cozy. It won't kill him, if that's what you're worried about." 

"It doesn't matter!" Takato cried out. "Guilmon's my friend, he shouldn't be trapped like this!" 

"My eyes are welling up. It's a good thing I didn't get a chance to talk to those parents of yours. I would have chewed them out for raising such a bleeding heart. It's such a shame…" 

Takato could feel the blood drain from his face. "What did you do to them?" 

"You don't know?" Erinyemon smirked. "Of course not, you were completely out of it." She stretched out a hand and examined her razor-sharp claws coolly. "Actually, I didn't do anything _terrible_ to them. I slipped in, collared Big Red here and picked you up as I left. And if your parents just so _happened_ to interrupt me and end up becoming victims of my Blazing Rings themselves, well that's not my problem." 

Her words hit Takato like a punch to the chest. Feelings of both guilt and anger warred within him, making it difficult for him to speak. 

Erinyemon frowned at his reaction. "Think of it this way Takato, I let them live when I could have gut and roasted them like fish. Continue to offend me and I might get annoyed and go back there." She raised a hand slowly, a red tongue of flame blooming within it. "And show them the real meaning of the word "Bakery." 

"But, all that unpleasantness aside," She continued, her tone becoming jovial. "I have something to show you. You didn't think I brought you out here just for the air, did you?" 

Takato glared at her. "I don't know why you're doing any of this. You asked if I would surrender to Demon before and I said no-"

"Exactly!" Erinyemon interrupted. "You said no, so Demon has decided to change your mind. And since you have to willingly go to him, I'd say this will give you enough incentive." 

Erinyemon's eyes began to bleed crimson and Takato noticed the solid walls of the bubble begin to flicker and fade. "Now Matsuda Takato," She cried out dramatically. "I present to you, the show of a lifetime!"  

The walls of the energy bubble became perfectly clear. Feeling slightly nervous about being high in the air with nothing save a demented Digimon and his chained partner, it took Takato a moment to realize where they actually were. 

And then, the awful truth struck. They were floating beside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, the location of all Hypnos' operations. Takato squinted, trying to get a better look at what was happening around the building. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. 

_No!_

Takato stared out of the purple bubble in shock and horror. The screams of pain, the sight of bodies…it was too much for his young eyes to bear. Never had he seen such carnage, such a torturous massacre of innocents. He felt the warm tears slide down his face and ignored them. 

Everything but this moment had become meaningless.

"Stop it." Takato whispered softly, clenching his fists so hard that he felt his nails dig into his bare skin. 

Erinyemon watched him worriedly, wondering if this time she had gone too far. But she still had a job to do. 

"Can you hear them Takato?" She inquired softly. "The screams, the cries…it's all for you, you know. You had two choices and you made the wrong one. So now they suffer." 

Another screech came, another horrible scream followed and another body fell to the teeth of the saurian monsters. It was carnage. A horrific massacre showered in death and blood. 

"It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that you could have prevented all of this…agony by sacrificing yourself. But if you come with me, I promise that it will all stop. The killing, the destruction, all of it. You have my word." 

_This is all happening because of me,_ Takato thought despondently_. First Guilmon and Ruki, then my parents and now this! All of those people… And even if I go with Erinyemon, I know it won't end! There's only one thing that will make this stop. _

"Takato…" Guilmon murmured weakly. The young Tamer turned to his partner and a single thought passed between them. 

Erinyemon watched curiously as Takato began nodding slowly. But before she could inquire what was happening, she heard a familiar, irritating cackle. Then, from the clouds above, a humanoid, female Digimon descended. Her appearance was similar to Erinyemon's, though she lacked a Noh mask and spikes on her elbows. Instead, she had four angelic wings, long white hair and a strange, red-eyes creature glowing out of her shoulder. 

"Aw, isn't this precious." The new Digimon spoke mockingly. "I'm so touched that I'm nauseous." 

"LadyDevimon," Erinyemon growled. "A Fallen Angel Digimon, Perfect level. Her Darkness Wave and Puwazon attacks are as vile as she is." 

LadyDevimon rolled her glowing red eyes. "Please. I'm just here to spread the message about you not being Demon's little pet anymore. In fact, I think he mentioned something about having you flayed when you get back. I hope he lets us watch." 

Erinyemon growled, flexing her hands in aggravation. 

"Oh, but there is just one more thing. Demon also asked me to do your job and bring back Matsuda Takato. He's had his chance to change his decision and now, time's up." 

LadyDevimon's smirked smugly. "You're coming back with me vessel. Demon is going to devour your pure little soul and use the power he gains to drown this world in human blood. Now don't you feel special?" 

"He isn't going anywhere!" Erinyemon snapped furiously. "It was I who Demon chose to fetch him and I alone who will do so! So back off before I finish what Demon started and toast your bony-"

Takato and Guilmon watched nonplussed as Erinyemon abruptly ceased speaking and went rigid. And before any further words or insults could be exchanged, Erinyemon unexpectedly flew down into the appalling fray and vanished among the carnage. 

Guilmon blinked. "Where'd she go?" 

"I'm not sure." Takato replied laboriously. Without Erinyemon around, he knew that he and Guilmon were at LadyDevimon's mercy. And judging by her self-satisfied smirk, the leather-clad Perfect was aware of that as well. 

With a demonic cackle, she turned to the imprisoned Digimon and his partner. 

"Finally, we can get out of this dump." LadyDevimon said smugly. "First stop the Digital World, next, Hell on Earth." She raised her hands above her significantly and Takato could see the ground below him becoming smaller and more opaque as the bubble began to ascend. 

"Guilmon," Takato whispered determinedly. "I don't know what's going to happen when we get to the Digital World, but no matter what, we can't give up. We can't let Demon win without a fight." 

Though he was still entrapped by Erinyemon's ring, Guilmon nodded. "We're partners Takato. I'll always fight by your side."

Takato gave the smallest of smiles. "Guilmon…" 

But before he could say any more, the clearness of the sky was swiftly replaced. Lightning crashed, an odd wind blew and Takato wondered if the thin bubble would be strong enough to withstand the torment…

~*~

With blond hair trailing behind him and dark cape flapping dramatically in the wind, the undead, Perfect level Digimon Vamdemon swooped down upon his prey, a crimson light burning in his hand. 

And for the second time she could remember, the golden angel D'Arcmon was in trouble. 

"Damn." She swore under her breath distractedly. She glanced quickly at her discarded staff and sword a distance away, as if they could offer her any aide from the death that hovered above her. 

"As much as I've enjoyed our little games D'Arcmon," Vamdemon remarked blandly. "It's time to die. Bloody Stream!" 

Despite the roaring pain of her injuries, D'Arcmon struggled to rise. But as the scarlet lighting flew forward, she felt her steely resolve giving way to bitter defeat. The thought of being felled by such an arrogant Perfect and an undead one at that, galled her. 

Smirking triumphantly at his adversary's immanent demise, Vamdemon never noticed the presence of another. But the faint sound of a weapon being drawn finally alerted the Vampire and with unexpected speed he flew backwards, narrowly evading a thin rapier blade. 

D'Arcmon cringed as she found herself scooped up into familiar, blue furred arms. After a moment, Were Garurumon looked down at her unkempt state with a measure of amusement. 

"You still haven't learned, have you?" He observed coolly. "You still go after those that you're far less than a match for."  

D'Arcmon remained silent; shifting her attention to the opponent Vamdemon was so occupied with, thereby allowing her rescue to be executed. Her jaw clenched when she saw the leather clad Rosemon standing a slight distance away and skillfully countering Vamdemon's "Bloody Steam" with her rapier.

"Really," The Flower Queen cooed as she moved forward to attack Vamdemon. "If you wanted a good fight then you should have waited. But now that I'm here, you don't have a chance. Too bad." 

"Silence!" Vamdemon growled, his handsome face smeared with dirt and twisted into a furious grimace. "When I'm through with you, you pathetic excuse for a weed, you'll wish you had remained planting posies in that wretched garden of yours." 

"Night Raid!" He shouted, extending his hands and sending a screeching horde of black bats flying. 

Though her eyes were hidden by pink petals, Rosemon's mouth became an injured pout. "Thorn Whips!" She cried, using green, thorn-ridden whips to destroy Vamdemon's squeaking emissaries. 

"How rude." Rosemon remarked, her pout becoming a haughty smirk. "How terribly rude of you to speak that way to a lady. Especially one as fair and lovely as I. Humph, you talk boldly for one of your level, but then so do some other **weak** Digimon I know." 

Were Garurumon had been deeply engrossed in the battle between his ally and his enemy. Unlike his close friend WarGreymon, he preferred to rely upon strategy, rather than brute force and luck. But despite his engrossment, he did notice the furious scowl that passed across D'Arcmon's face and inwardly rolled his eyes at Rosemon's undisguised barb. 

The angel Digimon all but jumped out of his arms in her fury. "Weak?" She shouted irately. "At least I have the decency to end my battles quickly. Unlike some pompous, glory hogs that _I_ know!"

Rosemon smirked. "Glory hog? Hardly. I may take my time fighting, but at least I don't need anyone to finish _my_ battles for me." She stepped backwards quickly and another flock of Night Raiders was sent crashing into the ground. "Watch closely D'Arcmon." Rosemon spoke, a supercilious smile present. "You might just learn something. Thorn Whips!"

This time, the whips were launched directly at Vamdemon. The Perfect Digimon flew upwards, trying to avoid the vines' deadly grasp. Leaping as if to meet him, Rosemon splayed both hands and seemed to fill the sky with her vines. The enraged Vamdemon could only struggle and curse as his body became entangled. 

Rosemon landed gracefully on the ground below, roughly dragging the ensnared Vamdemon down with her. 

Bringing the injured vampire before her, Rosemon gave a gleeful laugh. "Hmm…you're kind of cute when you're all tied up and helpless." She said smoothly as she rudely tapped Vamdemon on his mask-covered nose.

"This is not over!" Vamdemon sputtered, trying to pull away. 

"Ah, but it is." Rosemon placed her rapier gently against his neck. "I win." With one final motion, she jerked her away and pushed it squarely through Vamdemon's chest. Seconds later, his body disintegrated into shards of data, only to be promptly absorbed by Rosemon.  

D'Arcmon found the display abhorrent and was about to comment on such, if a deep authoritative voice hadn't beaten her to it. 

"That was unnecessary" 

From the shadows of the abyss, WarGreymon emerged. His orange skin and gleaming golden armor was a stark contrast to the putrid darkness. His saurian face was helmeted, but the coldness in his voice expressed volumes.

Rosemon snorted, sounding rather inelegant for someone usually concerned with showing perfect poise.     

"I was just having some fun, War Greymon. Or has being Zhuqiaomon's errand boy made you forget the meaning of the word?" 

All members of the party tensed. 

"Do not forget that Xuanwumon-sama gave you that garden of yours, Queen of Thistles and Thorns." Were Garurumon spoke disdainfully. "Speak wrongly of his brother and you will regret it."  

"Aside from that," WarGreymon continued icily. "Play your games and teach your lessons in your own privacy Rosemon. The survival of the Digital World is dependent upon the few of us, something you should try to remember. We've got things to do. Hououmon, Preciomon and Heracles Kabuterimon and I have found the entrance to the inner sanctum and I returned to fetch the three of you." 

"The time has come then, old friend." Were Garurumon responded eloquently. "The time for us to face the Beast in our first battle. One that could ironically be our last." 

"I feel no need for useless philosophizing Were Garurumon. We've wasted enough time as it is." WarGreymon snapped rudely, his short temper flaring. "Can you fly?" He queried the surprised D'Arcmon. As Rosemon spent her time goading the Adult level angel over her "unworthiness," War Greymon usually preferred to ignore her. The fact that he spoke to her and about her safety was no short of astounding.

D'Arcmon flexed a golden wing tentatively, and then nodded. "I'm able to do so."

"Good." WarGreymon spoke brusquely. "Then I suppose I'll be forced to deal with you, Rosemon." 

You say it as though I won't be suffering as well." She snapped heatedly.

"You don't know the meaning of the word." D'Arcmon muttered coldly. 

She raised her head and smiled blithely when Rosemon fixed her with a hateful glare. 

"Of course, no one knows the word better than you D'Arcmon." Said Rosemon, her light voice awash with cruelty. "The pathetic Adult who has to have others constantly save her and goes running around the desert like-"

"Enough!" War Greymon roared, causing Rosemon to cease speaking and making D'Arcmon cringe. "I told you we have no time for nonsense, especially this infantile bickering. _You_," He used his Dramon Destroyers to point at D'Arcmon. "Keep your mouth shut and mind unclouded." He then turned to Rosemon, staring her down for a moment before speaking. 

"I have no use for a Digimon without the will to fight. If you choose to follow us, then good. If you get in my way, you'll regret it." Turning from her, War Greymon took to the air, dismissing her coldly. 

Suddenly, the light of evolution enveloped Were Garurumon. Seconds later, in place of the biped werewolf, Metal Garurumon, a quadruped wolf coved in blue and gold accented armor stood. Extending the two thin wings on either side of his back, Metal Garurumon gave a running lope, before following in War Greymon's path to sky. 

Not daring to look back at the chastised Rosemon, D'Arcmon flapped her golden wings and flew, albeit slowly, behind her Ultimate companions. 

Left standing alone in the near darkness, Rosemon growled. _How dare he insult me! I am Queen of the forests; ruler of the flowers and-_ Unable to contain her fury any longer, Rosemon gave an ear-splitting shriek.  

~*~

Yamaki had never been one to appreciate television. He had thought it unconstructive to sit around watching mindless dribble while the doings in the real world passed one by. But he couldn't help but wonder if watching one of those detective movies beforehand would have aided him in his spying. 

He had been tailing Fujitaka and his companion for several blocks and while they had appeared no more or less suspicious, Yamaki felt no less idiotic. And much to his chagrin, he couldn't shake the useless worry and doubt that clutched at his heart. 

Deep down, Yamaki was wondering if he had made the correct choice. Thoughts of: What if they didn't have enough time to get out of the building? What if they were injured or…

Growling softly when he banged his foot on a large stone, Yamaki tried to push the morbid musings aside. Reika and Megumi were two of the most competent people he knew, he would have been unable to successfully work with them were they anything else.  

Trying to regain his concentration, two things became apparent to Yamaki. The first was that he had been led to the park, a most ironic setting. The second was that he had managed to loose Fujitaka completely. 

Swearing with pent-up frustration, Yamaki gazed around warily, hoping for some sign of Fujitaka's whereabouts. So engrossed was he in his search, he never realized that the objects of his attention had snuck up behind him. It was the click of a gun being loaded that caused Yamaki to slowly turn and face Fujitaka's triumphant eyes. 

His pale, red-haired companion, wearing a nondescript suit and black glasses stood a few feet away from them, a reticent expression on his face. The metal briefcase Yamaki had seen Fujitaka carrying earlier stood undisturbed by the man's feet.  

"So this is what it's come to." Yamaki observed calmly, despite the weapon that Fujitaka pointed directly at him. 

Fujitaka smiled grimly. "I never wanted it to Yamaki, but you left me no choice. You brought those Digimon scum back to our world and when you could have redeemed yourself by aiding in the Armageddon project, you chose to become a traitor. I warned you Yamaki, I tried to help you and all you did was spit in my face." 

Yamaki glared at Fujitaka coldly. "Help me? I remember you being all too happy to dismiss me." His expression became one of disgust. "But let's be realistic. We both know you wanted my position and have done everything that you could to secure it. You truly are pathetic." 

"Pathetic?" Fujitaka repeated furiously. "I'm saving Japan from a mess that you help to bring about! And you're trying to make it out to be the result of some petty jealousy? That I could be jealous of you!?" His fingers strayed to the gun's trigger. 

Tensing slightly, Yamaki could feel sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"Good-bye Yamaki." Fujitaka spoke softly as he pulled the trigger…

But the bullet that was to end Yamaki's life never excited the gun's short muzzle. Far faster than Yamaki could process, the red haired man moved before Fujitaka. A deadly sword inexplicably appeared in his hand and seconds later the gun fell to the ground, Fujitaka's hand still attached to it. 

The agonizing screams emitted by the astounded Fujitaka were then cut short as his former associate calmly beheaded him, a sadistic smile present all the while. Finally, with a spurt of blood, both the body and its disjointed head collapsed to the grass ridden ground. 

"You bastard!" Yamaki hissed furiously, his heart beating wildly as he tried to process what had just happened. Fujitaka may have allowed his fanaticism to drive him over the edge, but surely even he didn't deserve such a grisly execution. 

The red haired man frowned at the expletive, while thick white smoke surrounded him. Yamaki covered his eyes against the billowing smoke; which vanished as quickly as it had appeared. And where a pale, murderous human had once been, an elaborate harlequin stood in his place. 

His outlandish garb, a magenta doublet, two toned mask and high yellow boots especially were what betrayed his identity. Yamaki, like most Hypnos employees, had spent extensive amounts of time learning any information available about the massive amounts amount of Digimon in existence and this one had been no exception. 

"Piemon." Yamaki spat disdainfully, his narrowed eyes full of loathing and hate. 

The Digimon in question responded with a formal bow and malicious smirk. "With the demise of the second-rate upstart, the time for masquerade has ended." 

Yamaki tensed. "Why? What's the point of all of this?" Piemon looked, if possible all the more amused by the questions. "Or is this just some kind of sick game that you're playing?" Growled Yamaki, his anger rising. 

Like a parent to a disobedient child, Piemon wagged a finger at him. "Tsk, tsk. It would be a great injustice to spoil the second act before its commencement." Raising a gloved hand suddenly, he shouted, "Clown Trick!" The air shimmered slightly as the attack flew towards the unsuspecting Yamaki, before sending him sprawling backwards into the trunk of a nearby tree.  

The force of his body hitting the firm tree trunk made Yamaki moan. His previous injuries, which he had been able to ignore due to adrenaline and determination had become excruciating and judging from the warm, wet blood he could feel flowing down the side of his head, he had obtained some new ones. 

Piemon paid him no mind as he bent over and picked up the steel briefcase that housed the Armageddon virus. Yamaki struggled to rise and stop him, but his body was sluggish. He tried not to panic as it became more and more unresponsive and he felt himself slipping away. 

"A final word before this curtain falls." Piemon muttered, stepping closer to the injured Yamaki. "_Lord_ Demon's plans, his grand designs have yet to be enacted. While Fujitaka's pain may have ended, the true suffering has only just begun!" 

His laughter soon became the only remainder of his prescience to Yamaki, whose vision was starting to go dark. Unable to protest or move, his final moments of consciousness were filled with the insane laughter in the dark…


	7. Endless Struggle

**Notes:**  Well, to say it's been awhile would be an understatement. It's amazing how easy it is to get caught up in things. Anyway, this chapter wraps up some loose ends, reveals a few secrets, and has Ryou getting thrashed and a brawl between Sakuyamon and Erinyemon. Not that anyone is really interested in seeing _that_… Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I bear no responsibility for any resulting headaches. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Endless Struggle

* * *

It was a cornucopia of death that surrounded her. Mass destruction, partially devoured humans and crimson blood covered the area and feral screams and keening wails filled the air. But to Erinyemon, it meant nothing. 

The Perfect flew over the rubble, a single mission ingrained within her tortured mind. 

_Surrender Matsuda Takato to LadyDevimon and intercept the Tamers._

The words had come to her so suddenly, causing her a horrific pain as they invaded her body and taken control. It would have been useless to fight; the will of Demon was firm as steel and just as unbreakable. 

Erinyemon growled fiercely. She was little better than Lobomon, merely a menial puppet at the beck and call of Demon. 

And Takato…Erinyemon's stomach clenched painfully. He was trapped with LadyDevimon, who was notorious in her sadistic treatment of prisoners and his partner had no means by which to aid him. 

And it was all because of the Tamers. 

The venomous thought surfaced when Erinyemon noticed a giant, emerald armor-clad robot Digimon, a humanoid one bearing a cybernetic arm and a large, nine-tailed Digimon with a familiar child riding on it. Makino Ruki, the mind of Erinyemon hissed, rousing new feelings of hatred and loathing. 

_Takato is with LadyDevimon because of the Tamers. Makino Ruki…I lost Takato because of her!_

Erinyemon trembled with fury as she watched the Tamers engage in quick conversation, before Makino Ruki dismounted and in a glowing light, her partner de-evolved to her Child form. 

_She'll pay! Takato is gone and she'll pay! _

With an insane screech, Erinyemon dove down from her position in the sky, her eyes blazing and claws extended to capture the unsuspecting Ruki and tear her apart…

* * *

 "Night of Fire!" 

With remarkable ease and deadly speed, a small purple fireball was flung into an overturned garbage can. The fireball's wielder Impmon, a hotheaded Child Digimon of the demon variety, glowered angrily at the offending trashcan before raising his clawed hand to deliver another flaming attack.

"Night of Fire!" Impmon shouted, sending the fire-based attack crashing into its destination. The rusty trashcan rolled at the impact, but did little to cool Impmon's anger. 

He'd seen the news, or what had been the news before the reporter met a grisly demise. After D-Reaper's plot to annihilate all of humanity and Digimon alike, the current situation might have seemed tame in comparison. But with Hypnos being destroyed and people getting eaten, Impmon knew just how bad things could become. 

But what was really eating him was the fact that he couldn't do a single thing to stop it. While the Tamers and their partners were most likely in downtown Shinjuku doing all the heroics, he was stuck at home toasting trashcans. 

The sound of a crash caused Impmon to grit his teeth in ever-increasing frustration. For the last half hour, Ai and Makoto's parents had been going crazy trying to gather their things together for a hasty departure. They had seen the news as well and with people actually dying, they weren't taking any chances. 

Which left Impmon in a bad situation. No matter how badly he wanted the chance to send the invading Digimon to oblivion in the most painful way possible, Ai and Makoto were still children. Far too young to enter the fray of battle. 

_Even the Tamers are pushin' it,_ Impmon thought darkly. It was one thing to destroy a Digimon, since unless it was absorbed; its data disappeared almost instantly. But humans…even in death they had a nasty way of lingering. 

Then there was Takato. _The kid practically flipped when I killed Leomon, what's he gonna do when he sees some of his own species down for the count? _

A sudden image of Megidramon, the acid-drooling Dragon of Purgatory made Impmon shudder involuntarily. The last they needed was an insane Ultimate tearing up things even worse than the enemy. 

_Besides, dat's what I'm there for,_ Impmon mused distractedly. He could almost hear the screams of pain and feel the power of his enemy flowing into him. Beelzebumon was a Demon Lord, after all. Death, carnage, cutting the enemy to pieces and cleaving the light were his duties, his purpose-

For the second time in five minutes, Impmon shuddered. After everything that had happened, Impmon didn't think like that anymore. He wasn't some power-mad lunatic whose only goal was destruction. He had reformed…changed. 

So where had all the evil and sinister come from? Why did he feel just as ready to cause devastation as he did to prevent it? 

Feeling angry and more than a little confused, Impmon growled. _Something weird is goin' on. And whatever it is, it ain't good. _

* * *

It took everything Jenrya had not to panic. The scene set before him, a nightmare among nightmares, was a terrible as they came. But it was the fact of Takato's disappearance, combined with the absences of Juri, Hirokazu and Kenta and the height of the stakes that were putting Jenrya on edge. Even when separated and facing D-Reaper, the Tamers still had maintained united morale. Now it felt as though they were going in to face the enemy half -blind. 

"If we're going to do something, it better be now." Ruki commented coolly. "Otherwise there won't be anyone left worth saving." 

Her words snapped Jenrya from his doubts. "Right," SaintGalgomon responded quickly. "We'll act as a brace against the building, hopefully giving the rest of you time to get past those things and rescue the people inside." 

"Then let's go!" Justimon shouted, charging forward. Standing and waiting around had obviously been more than the fusion of the Legendary Tamer and battle-thirsty Cyberdramon could stand. 

Her mouth set in a grim line, Ruki then dismounted from Kyuubimon. The light of de-evolution surrounded the vulpine Digimon, fading when a tense Renamon appeared in her place. 

"For once, I agree with Ryou." Ruki said, her voice nearly emotionless. "It's time to go. Renamon-" 

"I'm ready." Her partner replied with a similar inflection. 

"Matrix Evolution!" Ruki shouted, raising her D-Arc. 

MATRIX EVOLUTION_ The device's computerized voice echoed as the words scrawled across the screen of the device. 

"Renamon, Matrix Evolve!" 

A cerulean light surrounded Ruki's form, before it became data and merged with Renamon's body. Then amidst cherry blossoms and the full moon's light, the Child Digimon's body changed, becoming the almost regal, armor-clad humanoid and wielding her staff with ease. 

"Sakuyamon!" The Ultimate Digimon announced, the dual voices of Ruki and Renamon filled with an underlying anger. 

With nary another word, Sakuyamon moved, as if to follow Justimon's chosen path. But before SaintGalgomon could shout a warning, a Digimon with avian wings and clad all in black, descended downward. 

When the air was filled with a ghastly screech, Sakuyamon looked up, her face etched with annoyance. She cried out when the Digimon's lengthy claws roughly dug into the golden armor covering her shoulders. 

"Let her go!" SaintGalgomon yelled, threateningly aiming his large missiles Sakuyamon's assailant. 

The unknown Digimon turned to hiss at him furiously, releasing her hold on Sakuyamon and raising one of her hands above her head. 

"Dark Telepathy!" She yelled, causing a bubble charged with purple energy to materialize around SaintGalgomon. 

"Hey!" SaintGalgomon shouted in Terriemon's voice. "What do we look like, a toy surprise or something?" 

The Digimon smirked as she watched the massive Ultimate struggle against the barrier around him, which sent a blast of electricity charging through him with every move. 

"SaintGalgomon!" Sakuyamon shouted, trying to break the iron grip on her shoulder. 

Pinning Sakuyamon's arms at her sides and ignoring her struggles, the Digimon gave a final horrendous shriek, before dragging Sakuyamon high into the sky…

* * *

To say Hirokazu was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Sitting on one of the shoulders of his bronze, robotic partner Guardromon and flying through the air was something that would take more getting used to. 

The greater amount of empty automobiles served as an indication that they were getting closer to the destination, but for Hirokazu, they weren't close enough. 

"I can't believe this." Kenta, Hirokazu's best friend and partner-in-crime muttered despondently from atop Guardromon's other shoulder. "By the time we get there, Takato and the others will probably have everything all wrapped up." 

"No way." Hirokazu argued. "You saw the news, it'll take more than just Dukemon, Sakuyamon and SaintGalgomon to beat those things." 

Kenta pushed his glasses, which had slipped slowly down his face due to the force of the wind, back onto his nose and frowned. "Maybe. But did we have wait so long before we did something?" 

Hirokazu sighed loudly. "It's not like I wanted to wait. But have you ever tried sneaking a big, metal robot out of the house without your Mom noticing? I'll tell you one thing, it's not easy." 

Kenta sweatdropped. "Oh yeah. I guess not." Feeling slightly embarrassed, he patted the pocket of his pants gently. Luckily, Marine Angemon could not only strengthen those that were weakened, but he also came in a small travel size when necessary. 

"But what are we going to do when we get there?" Kenta inquired worriedly. "You saw how messed up everything was. Takato, Ruki and Jenrya are probably already there, but where does that leave us?" 

"He does make a good a good point, Hirokazu." Guardromon intoned. "How are we to know where to begin searching for the others?" 

Feeling slightly stumped, Hirokazu glanced around distractedly. It was only when he saw something familiar that a grin crossed his face. 

"Easy." Hirokazu replied with renewed confidence. "We follow the big, brown rabbit." 

"Huh?" Kenta replied, frowning. 

Rolling his eyes, Hirokazu indicated the far-off form of Antiramon, who was carefully making his way through buildings and over streets. 

Kenta's eyes widened and he nodded. "If they have Antiramon going to fight, then things must be really serious." 

"Unfortunately, we have no knowledge of just how serious they may be ." Guardromon remarked solemnly. 

"Pipi!" Marine Angemon added, sounding more than a little muffled. 

Hirokazu adjusted his visor and shrugged. "So what? C'mon, don't forget all the stuff that's happened to us before. We were almost eaten by a crazy computer virus, killed by a psycho biker Digimon and frozen like human Popsicles. As long as all us Tamers end up together, there's no way this thing can beat us!" 

"I hope you're right." Kenta replied worriedly.

"Of course I am." Hirokazu replied assuredly. "But we still have to catch up to Antiramon. For a Digimon that big, he sure moves fast." 

Guardromon blinked. "Are you insinuating that I don't?" 

"No way! You're a lot faster than my can opener." 

Kenta listened to Hirokazu and Guardromon banter back and forth and sighed. It was a good distraction. But once they reached Hypnos, how long would they be able to keep laughing?

* * *

Lobomon had been watching the Reapers engage in the glorious slaughter of the panicked humans with mild boredom. The killing he had had engaged in had served as a mild diversion at best, yet the lust for blood surged within in him. 

He was seeking a challenge, something more than the simplistic maiming and rending of frail humans. Lobomon paced through the gore-strewn area impatiently, his ire for Veliomon growing every moment. 

The recently created Digimon had been rendered a near-statue due to Demon's actions and several strong chains that bound him. Serving as the anchor for the Reaper's collective mind left him a vulnerable target, one Lobomon was to protect at all costs, despite how greatly the lifeless Digimon infuriated him. 

Since the siege and carnage upon the building had begun, the human Tamers had made no appearances. It was unusual behavior, given their predictable affinity for risking their lives to save a wasted species. 

Lobomon might have chucked with dark amusement, had his ears perked not abruptly and his heckles rose. The sounds of attack calls and the scent of a foreign Digimon soon filled his senses, causing him to smile viciously. __

Finally, the worthy quarry has come, Lobomon thought smugly. 

Casting a singular snide glance at Veliomon, he dropped to four legs and quickly loped behind a deposit of debris that had fallen from the rapidly deteriorating building. 

Crouching beside a large chunk of rubble, Lobomon's tail all but twitched in anticipation as he watched a cybernetic Digimon break through the Reaper's menial defenses. He hesitated a moment before preparing to deliver what the Perfect perceived to be a killing blow.    __

_A pity I must disappoint him... _

* * *

_These things are everywhere!_ Ryou thought irately. Everywhere he turned, multicolored creatures that resembled oversized Agumon surrounded him. Their sheer number was almost overwhelming, as was the fact that no matter how hard he hit them, they re-formed and attacked more ferociously than before. 

"Accel Arm!" Justimon shouted, slamming his cybernetic arm to the ground and creating powerful shockwaves. Several of his attackers shrieked as parts of their bodies were deleted, only to have the same part return seconds later.

We can't keep this up! Ryou shouted when one of the creatures sank its teeth into Justimon's arm. Fueled by frustration and anger, Justimon used his other arm to roughly rip his assailant away. 

When we find the leader, we will end this. Cyberdramon replied fiercely. 

From within his sphere of data, Ryou tried to remember their previous directive. They had caught sight of a large Digimon among the massacre and had rushed without hesitation to find him. Perhaps it had been a measure of Cyberdramon's bloodlust that had caused their hasty departure, but even Ryou couldn't stand to wait around while people were being murdered. 

They had expected some of the creatures to come at them once they arrived. Yet all of them had ceased their previous activities and attacked in an immense swarm. And without Sakuyamon or SaintGalgomon around to offer some type of backup, the situation was becoming desperate. 

Justimon tried to leap from the fray, but his efforts were thwarted and he found himself being dragged downward. He broke away from the grip of the creatures, only to find a greater number of them ready to jump on him. 

_This isn't good. We're running out of energy and I have a feeling the second we de-evolve, I'll end up becoming the prospective main course. Not that Cyberdramon will let that happen. And neither will I. Not without a fight! _

Ignoring all feelings of weakness, Justimon stood. 

I don't know where the others are, but we still have work to do. Ryou spoke firmly. 

We cannot let these…things defeat us. Cyberdramon agreed. 

"Justice Kick!" Justimon shouted, leaping and smashing several creatures out of his way and forming a thin path. Justimon then moved quickly, knocking any would-be attackers aside and not daring to glance at the assembly behind him. He hesitated once he reached the corpse-ridden entranceway to the building. 

Standing, or rather chained to the ground was a being that bore a great resemblance to the ones that had been terrorizing the area. It had been the creature Justimon had noticed, though its expression was vacant, as though it failed to recognize the danger it was in. 

"This is it!" Justimon shouted, preparing to form his cybernetic arm into the deadly glowing blade that would destroy the creature and bring the carnage and madness to an end. 

Before he could act, an enormous hand closed over his metallic helmet tightly. Sharp claws cleaved its sides, causing both Ryou and Cyberdramon to cry out in pain. 

"How fortunate," A guttural voice rasped, the stench of old blood on his breath. "More prey." 

* * *

Terrified screams and gasps of pain filled the crowded, blood-strewn entranceway, making the terse situation seem all the more insane. Reika rubbed droplets of sweat from her forehead, distracted as she did her best to ignore the mêlée around her. 

Unlike her fellow employees, she refused to give into hopeless panic. She didn't intend to die in the rubble of Hypnos and would do whatever was necessary to avoid that fate. Reika gazed out a window, where one of the homicidal creatures had done its best to break minutes before and gasped. Instead of a scene that looked like it had been ripped from dreams of Hell, the area was nearly empty. 

However, it was not the lack of mayhem that shocked the technician, it was the sight of a wolf/robot hybrid Digimon trying to crush to helmeted skull of another, one who resembled a character from an old television show. 

_One of the Tamers' Digimon…but where are the others?_ Reika wondered frenetically. _If someone doesn't help him soon, he's going to die. And this building is still coming down, It doesn't seem as though those things are around, but what if they're simply waiting for an opportunity to attack us once we're all gathered out in the open? If we stay here, we'll assuredly die. But if we go out there…should we take this chance? _

Feeling a slight pressure on her left hand, Reika glanced in that direction. Megumi gave her a trembling smile and nodded. Great minds had a tendency to think alike, perhaps. But being observant is a gift unto itself. 

Heaving a sigh of deep trepidation, Reika moved from her position against the window and towards the door. Multiple eyes followed her and several panicked workers made sounds of fear and protest. 

Reika ignored them and with Megumi coming up behind her, slowly opened the door…

* * *

Piemon was cross. It was a usual occurrence, given his position and master. He had just killed a human whose use had ended and mortally wounded another, yet his good mood was swiftly souring under the glare of Demon. 

Feeling as rebellious as ever, Piemon bowed and presented the device he had stolen from Fujitaka before Demon. Why the ailing Ultimate wanted it was beyond him. The device was incomplete and its purpose stemmed to that of deleting Digimon, not aiding them. But whatever his reasoning, Demon had what he wanted and Piemon could finally stop acting as a genial errand boy. 

"The pieces are nearly together." Demon boomed triumphantly, his cerulean eyes glimmering. "The Maker, the Destroyer and finally…the Vessel." 

Perplexed, Piemon was prepared to ask what he meant, before he caught sight of LadyDevimon. The Perfect wore a smirk that would have put a cat to shame and Piemon immediately noticed why. Held in her arms and sprawled at her feet were the unconscious forms of Matsuda Takato and his partner. 

The Digimon that had not been sent to delay the Beasts' seven assassins cackled and crowed at the display, while Piemon found LadyDevimon all the more ravishing under the proverbial spotlight. 

"I present to you, Lord Demon." LadyDevimon spoke with a grandiose air, "The Vessel Matsuda Takato, uninjured and ready to bow down to your will." 

Demon smiled, his dark form revealing jagged fangs. "You've done well LadyDevimon. But we both know our little human is far from bowing to his new master. Despite my efforts to break him, he has proven to be all the more tenacious. And for that, he will pay." 

Piemon listened halfheartedly. He had never expected Erinyemon to succeed in her task and felt betrayed that his beloved had done so in her place. His plan to eliminate Demon before he reached his former glory was falling apart and it made him all the furious. 

Perhaps sensing his lieutenant's spiteful thoughts, Demon gazed at Piemon intently. 

"More of those impudent Tamers have decided to make their way to rescue their human associates. See that they do not get there. Amuse yourself Piemon, do not under any circumstances kill them." 

Growling hatefully under his breath, Piemon bowed. "Yes my Lord." He murmured darkly. He glowered at LadyDevimon when she had the gall to blow him a kiss, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. 

"So what's next?" LadyDevimon queried, dismissing Piemon's ugly look callously. "I'd be _more_ than happy to wake up our guests." 

Demon ignored her, his lust for the power his merger with Matsuda Takato would grant him was almost overwhelming. But he knew the time was not right. He extended a black tentacle and procured the metallic suitcase in which the device that would ensure his future was sealed. _Soon, very soon…_

* * *

Sakuyamon's patience was at an end. Instead of helping people that were in dire need, she was stuck with the psychotic Erinyemon, who had trapped SaintGalgomon and couldn't fly to save her life. 

"Enough of this." Sakuyamon murmured as she swung her free leg and kicked Erinyemon in her mask-covered face. Erinyemon yelped, completely loosing her hold on Sakuyamon. 

She dropped to ground, both Ruki and Renamon extremely grateful that they hadn't reached great heights. They had landed in front of numerous empty stores, packages and articles of clothing messily strewn from what looked to be a hasty escape. 

Before Sakuyamon could move, a sphere of purple light exploded on the ground in front of her, sending her sprawling backwards. Erinyemon hovered in the air a few feet above the fissure, smiling wickedly. 

She's obviously intent upon delaying us. Renamon stated darkly. 

We don't have time for this! Ruki growled from within her sphere of data, her frustration at its pinnacle. 

"Unless you want a one way ticket to being shredded into data, you'll get out of my way." Sakuyamon ordered sharply. 

"I'm just _so_ scared." Erinyemon crowed, extending her hands before her. "Blazing Rings!" She shouted, causing numerous golden rings to materialize around Sakuyamon. 

The shaman Digimon struggled against her bonds to no avail. She gave a pained yell when the constricting bands turned red, nearly setting her aflame. 

"Getting a little hot under the collar?" Erinyemon taunted cruelly. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Her eyes suddenly shone with a golden light and Sakuyamon, though resisting all the while, was painfully forced to the ground. 

Erinyemon calmly moved closer to the captured Digimon, smiling brutally. "Now for the real fun. I was saving this especially for you foxy. And much as I would _love_ to roast you slowly and painfully, I guess I'll have to settle for a quick flambé." 

The Perfect Digimon then clasped her hands together tightly, smirking all the while. Her clasped fists began glowing with luminous scarlet flames while Sakuyamon moved her hands, trying to reach for her staff. 

"Apollo's Arrow!" Erinyemon shouted, the flames on her hands taking the form of an enormous arrow and sailing towards the captive Ultimate. 

An exultant laugh escaped Erinyemon's lips when the arrow collided with Sakuyamon, creating an explosion that shook the ground and filled the area with acrid smoke. 

"Heh. One annoying shaman, extra crispy." Erinyemon murmured as she turned from the scene coolly. 

"Not likely." Sakuyamon spoke confidently behind her, all evidence of the energy reducing bands gone and a pale pink shield surrounding her body. With a fluid motion, the shield dissipated and Sakuyamon raised her staff threateningly. 

"Now it's my turn. Rice Cord!" Elemental spirits in the form of dragons leapt from her staff towards Erinyemon. The sadistic Perfect spun around quickly, preparing to use her Dark Telepathy to act as shield against the attack. 

But her movements were too slow and Erinyemon shrieked as the spirit dragons tore into her, the force of their impact launching her backwards and shattering her Noh mask to pieces when she landed. 

Not willing to allow her enemy the chance to obtain the upper hand, Sakuyamon moved towards Erinyemon, fully poised to deliver the final blow. The opposing Digimon lay huddled on the ground, her hair and clothing torn and scorched. 

"You little witch!" Erinyemon snarled venomously, her body trembling in fury. "You destroyed my mask. My mask! I'm going to tear you into little pieces and devour them!" 

From within Sakuyamon, Ruki's eyes narrowed at the threat. "You're the one who's going to end up in pieces." 

Erinyemon grunted in pain as she struggled to stand. Once she did so, albeit shakily, she turned to face Sakuyamon. At the sight of her finally revealed face, the shaman Digimon took an uncomprehending step backwards. 

I don't believe it! Ruki gasped, her shock apparent. 

How can such a thing be possible? Renamon responded confoundedly.

The face was appeared almost human, with a jagged scar that ran from the hairline, past the left eye and down the cheek. But it was what, or rather whom the face resembled that caused Sakuyamon to stare at Erinyemon in horror. 

Aside from the emerald eyes, including one in the middle of her forehead and sharp fangs, Erinyemon's face was an exact replicate of Katou Juri's. A malevolent, grimacing Katou Juri, but still her nonetheless. 

"What's a matter foxy?" Erinyemon inquired with mock sympathy. "See something familiar?" 

Sakuyamon frowned, yet refused to rise to the obvious bait. 

"Twisted, isn't it? Fighting someone with the face of a friend, yet knowing it isn't_ really _them." Erinyemon continued as began circling Sakuyamon. "I used to have my own face, and a magnificent one at that. Then Baihumon killed me and Lord Demon absorbed my data."

"Demon?" Sakuyamon repeated in Ruki's voice.

Erinyemon smirked, her green eyes once again taking on a golden glow. "Yes, Demon. I'm sure your little fleabag knows all about him, so I'll skip the introduction. Demon came back to the Digital World, used some leftover D-Reaper to sustain himself and combined it with the data he had absorbed. As you can see, it didn't too well. My so-called partner in crime Lobomon is a simpering doormat and I…well the last thing D-Reaper took into its collective were the thoughts and memories of the human Katou Juri and the Digimon Beelzebumon. Behold the results." 

"If you expect me to feel sorry for you, you're crazier than you look." 

"Do you know what it's like to have the memories, the feelings of Angst Girl and Bikermon running around inside your head?" Erinyemon queried coldly. "Aside from being damn annoying, it makes things all confusing. Hanging out in graveyards, trying not to say 'toots' when talking. Then there's all the suicidal, "Kill me now," inner monologues. Seems like the most useful thing these two did was try to kill themselves." 

"You're lying!" 

"Am I? It's too bad Juri and Beelzebumon aren't here to say otherwise. And since you caused me to lose Takato, perhaps I won't say any more either." 

"Takato?" Sakuyamon repeated, suddenly feeling cold. "What have you done with him?" 

"Who says I did anything?" Erinyemon replied innocently. 

"Enough stalling." Sakuyamon coldly said. "Tell us where Takato is!" 

Erinyemon gave a wily grin stepped backward. "Make me." 

Sakuyamon's masked face contorted in a furious scowl. "Wrong answer." She hissed. "Vajra Mandala!" 

Blasts of pink light reminiscent of cherry blossoms burst from her staff, slicing Erinyemon ruthlessly as she tried to make her escape. Erinyemon screamed and rushed forward, sending Sakuyamon and herself crashing through the building's window and into its interior. 

As Sakuyamon struggled to clear her head, Erinyemon pinned her to the floor. The mad Digimon's clawed hands reached for her throat, intent upon throttling her. She didn't expect Sakuyamon to punch her in the chest, before shoving her violently into a nearby wall. 

This is getting ridiculous. Renamon said. 

You're right. Ruki responded. If she isn't going to tell us anything useful, there's no reason we should keep wasting our time knocking her around. Even if she deserves it. 

Behind her, Erinyemon howled like an animal caged and lunged. Sakuyamon jumped out of her way and through the shattered window, intent upon leaving. Like an insidious shadow, Erinyemon followed her, drops of black blood or something like it trailing down her face. 

"This isn't over!" She snarled, her hands taking on a familiar glow. "I'm going to tear you apart you little…" Erinyemon trailed off when she noticed Sakuyamon ignoring her. She frowned and followed Sakuyamon's gaze, curiosity and dread blooming within her. 

"What the-?" Erinyemon muttered in astonishment. 

The once cloudless, bleeding sky had become awash in brilliant, shimmering gold…

* * *

Preview: 

**Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. It's battle upon in our next chapter, as Sakuyamon and Erinyemon continue their clash, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Guardromon and Hirokazu get a visit from a clown who's far from comical, while Ryou holds the key to the Hypnos workers' survival. But our most important and devastating battle between Matsuda Takato, the lone Tamer and Demon, the most horrific of evils, is yet to come. And what of the seven assassins dispatched by the Holy Beasts? How will they react when they discover a traitor in their midst? Find out all this and more next time! **


	8. Countdown

**Notes:** Many thanks to Epsilon, my 50th reviewer and too all those who have enjoyed my story so far. This chapter, which I had to split up because I knew it would be long, takes place only within the Digital World. Since the focus hasn't been on Takato for a while, I decided to make it so. So you'll all have to wait for the Sakuyamon/Erinyemon conclusion and Ryou's suffering and settle for Demon and Takato's final showdown. 

As for Takato "surrendering to evil," my only comment is that Takato is both human and still a kid, thereby liable to make mistakes. I'm also revising my chapter format, which is why this chapter looks so different from the rest. Once I get a chance however, they'll all look like this. Enjoy. 

* * *

Chapter 6: Countdown 

* * *

In an area composed of darkness and whispers, Takato struggled to open his eyes. He remembered waking up after being captured by Erinyemon, with Guilmon by his side. He also recalled LadyDevimon taking him, going through a strange portal in the sky and then…

_I must have fallen asleep again,_ Takato thought worriedly. _Guilmon…where is he? If something's happened to him… _

Takato stood amidst the darkness and glanced around frantically. There was no sign of his partner, his captor or anyone else. 

"Guilmon!" He shouted, refusing to believe he was truly alone. "Guilmon!" 

"There's no need to shout, Takato." A familiar, yet unseen voice whispered gently. 

Takato jumped; surprised to find the one person he never expected standing a few feet away from him. 

"Mom?" 

His mother or some form of her smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, who else were you expecting, Takato?" 

"What do you mean?" Takato replied uncomprehendingly. "How did you get here? This place is-" He stopped speaking when he noticed how things around him had changed. He was…home. Sitting up in his bed, within his bedroom. His mother was standing in the doorway, an expression of worry etched on her face. 

_How did this happen?_

"You were having a bad dream, Takato," Mie spoke soothingly as she entered the room. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." 

Takato stared at his mother, his concern slowly fading. _A dream…was what happened at Hypnos and Erinyemon…could it all have been a dream? _Yet a nagging worry continued to plague him. 

"Mom, have you seen Guilmon? I need to find him!" 

Mie smiled at Takato gently. "Guilmon is fine." She positioned herself at the end of Takato's bed, her calm expression finally giving way. "But there is something more important we need to talk about." 

Takato frowned. "More important?" 

"Yes." Mie paused, her eyes almost appearing to glow. "The future, _your_ future, Takato. It's time to make a choice. One that will affect everyone around you." 

_This sounds so familiar…_

"I know how much you care about us, Takato." Mie continued. "And I know that I've raised you well enough to make the right decision. You don't want to see anyone else hurt on account of you. You need to give in to Demon. Forget your pride and give in to your destiny." 

With those words, the deceitful façade shattered. Takato jumped from the bed and stepped away from Mie slowly. "You're not my mother! She'd never try to convince me to do something I knew was wrong!" 

Mie smiled at him coldly, her eyes glowing a brilliant blue. "I see you are more perceptive than I thought Matsuda Takato. How unfortunate for you." Her voice changed, becoming more of a growl or a rasp. "Vessel." 

Takato felt his body jerk suddenly, as his familiar bedroom became the dark place he had glimpsed earlier. Where previously something resembling his mother stood, a monster languished in her place. A shapeless mass with the terrible glowing eyes and wriggling tentacles, Takato knew that he was finally facing Demon in his true form. 

A soft laugh caused Takato to turn. It was then that he noticed LadyDevimon smirking at him, a bruised Guilmon at her feet. Takato felt his blood run cold, his partner been hurt while he had almost been tricked by Demon. 

Not caring about his own safety, Takato ran to Guilmon's side. He hesitantly reached out and touched his head, causing his partner to open his eyes blearily. 

"Ta…kato?" Guilmon murmured. 

"Guilmon, I'm…sorry." Takato wanted to hug his partner, but was afraid of hurting him even more. Behind him, LadyDevimon made obnoxious gagging noises. 

"Oh, boohoo. Poor, Guilmon." She said snidely, once she was finished. "What now _Takato_, are you going to cry? Because you're just _so_ good at it." 

Feeling pure anger coursing through him, Takato glared at her, "How could you?" He asked, his voice taking on an odd calmness. "How could you do that to someone who was completely defenseless?" 

LadyDevimon shrugged callously. "Because I enjoy it. And because Demon was having his fun with you. I couldn't let myself get bored, now could I?" 

Demon watched Takato's reaction to LadyDevimon's rash words and smiled vaguely. He had ordered her to remain with him because he knew that once he activated the virus internally, her life would be over.

Yet she still served a purpose, making the Vessel angry and clouding his judgment. Demon could almost feel the waves of fury the young Tamer was emitting, it increased his anticipation. 

"Here you stand Matsuda Takato," He spoke with false geniality. "Alone and broken. Your allies most likely are dead, for my Reapers are the most effective killers. Your parents…I cannot speak for Erinyemon's sanity. They and the bakery you live above may have burned to the ground. And those poor humans in that building…at least the Reapers have been well fed." Demon chuckled lightly. 

"And it was all due to you Takato. Your stubbornness, your unwillingness to submit…all of their deaths hang over your head." 

Demon watched closely for the Tamer's reaction. If he lost control completely, as he expected, he would activate the virus and end things quickly. But not for the first time, Matsuda Takato surprised him. 

"No, it wasn't." He said simply, his expression hard. "My friends are alive and my parents…I know that they're with me. But you killed those people! You create those things and sent them there. You hurt innocent people to try and make me help you and I'm not going to let you get away with it! Guilmon, my parents and my friends…it all ends!"

With those words, a crimson glow began to surround Takato's body. LadyDevimon moved closer, intrigued to feel the intense hatred and dark power it had come to symbolize. The second the light touched her, she backed away hissing. Something was wrong…she had felt anger, but it was corrupted. Tinged with self-righteousness and goodness and all together loathsome. 

Even more strangely, when the battered Guilmon was bathed within the light, his wounds vanished. The Digimon stood, looking as astonished as those around him. 

"Takato, I'm all better!" He said happily. 

Takato gave him a thin smile. "I'm glad." His voice then hardened and his expression became set. "Are you ready Guilmon?" 

In an instant, the cheerful Digimon's appearance became feral. "We talked about this Takato. No matter what happens…I'll always be by your side." 

"No matter what happens…" Takato repeated softly. "Guilmon and I will never stop fighting, no matter what!" His voice rose with every word he spoke. 

"Matrix Evolution!" Takato shouted, raising his D-Arc. The words were both repeated and shown across the device's screen as a red light flowed from it and intermingled with the light surrounding Takato and Guilmon. 

"Guilmon, Matrix Evolve!"

Takato's body was reduced to data, before merging with that of Guilmon. Both Demon and LadyDevimon did what they could to shield their eyes against the light, while the merged form underwent a remarkable metamorphosis. Rather than a small saurian Digimon, a white knight stood. The crimson hazard sign on his forehead, gleaming shield on one arm and lance in place of the other, he was the Holy Knight…

"Dukemon!" 

LadyDevimon stared at the Ultimate Digimon in horror. She'd heard tell of some drooling Dragon, but any fear she had of it had vanished. All Dukemon had to do was look at her and she knew her number would be up. 

Luckily, Dukemon never glanced her way. Instead, he extended his lance, pointing it at Demon unflinchingly. 

"Prepare yourself." Dukemon ordered in the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon. "You're about to meet your end." 

Demon gave a deep laugh. "Come to me then Dukemon. Bring me 'my end." 

Needing no further invitation, Dukemon ran forward…

* * *

_This place is a maze, _D'Arcmon thought as she passed over shadowy ruins and twisting crevices that stood out among the darkness. _One could get lost in here, if they were on foot and didn't know the way. _

Feeling slightly childish, D'Arcmon allowed a smirk to form, remembering that Rosemon was in such a situation. _It serves her right,_ she reflected with mild guilt. _She just has to let everyone know she's better than I am. Plus she's so haughty and vain; she'd probably faint were she ever to meet a Raremon. _

D'Arcmon would have laughed at the image her imagination conjured of such an encounter, had something not bumped into her roughly, causing her to nearly careen into Metal Garurumon. 

"Pay attention!" War Greymon hissed, fixing D'Arcmon with a frosty glare. "Demon's scouts could be skulking around anywhere and I do not intend to be delayed further on account of your idiocy." 

His chastising complete, the golden armored Ultimate turned away from D'Arcmon and surged forward through the shadows and peaks. 

D'Arcmon watched him, her mouth still hanging open in shock and embarrassment. Never had she been so belittled, even the memories of Rosemon's prior taunts seemed to lose their sting. D'Arcmon sighed heavily, trying her best to recapture her focus. _I should never have left the desert. I might not have remembered anything of my life before awaking there, but at least I wouldn't be getting talked down like some Baby level Digimon. _

"He is correct about one thing." Metal Garurumon said, his voice taking on a softer tone. "Demon has servants everywhere and you would never know that they were around you or even beside you, until it was too late." 

The lupine Ultimate's words were far from comforting. And the way he had said them…it made the hair on the back of D'Arcmon's neck rise and she shook her head uneasily. Sparing a glance at the area where War Greymon had previously been flying, she sighed. _Damn him and his stupid ambitions. _

Metal Garurumon watched his angelic companion closely and gave the smallest of smiles beneath his armored helm. _So young and so naïve,_ he thought serenely. To not even give any thought to the implied threat he had uttered showed that D'Arcmon was far too loyal for her own good. It was a trait that he most fortunately, did not share. He would do what needed to be done and with War Greymon no longer present, too wrapped up in ideas of a grand battle or a courageous death, it would be all the easier. 

"You should always be on your guard, tenshi." Metal Garurumon murmured to the preoccupied D'Arcmon. "Like your habit of facing those you have no hope in defeating, it is one of your greatest flaws. Though not for much longer." 

He savored the look of horror on her face, the shock that someone she had considered an ally, even a friend, was nothing more than a traitor. Metal Garurumon's smile became a full-blown smirk. He had been trained in methods of infiltration for years; she was simply another mark to him. 

"A pity. I was growing quite fond of you." Metal Garurumon remarked off-handedly, before a blue light began shining within his mouth. 

D'Arcmon's eyes widened. "I don't believe this." But the absolute surety in Metal Garurumon's eyes proved to be most convincing. The Adult Digimon knew she stood no chance in outrunning him, but perhaps she could lose him among the shadows and mountains. Flapping her wings as rapidly as possible, she dived, trying to get as close to mounts as she could without crashing into them. 

Metal Garurumon watched D'Arcmon's attempt at escape and rolled his eyes. For one part of the Sacred Three, one who was feared by the all-powerful Demon, she was truly clueless to the methods of battle. 

"Cocytus Breath!" Metal Garurumon roared, sending a powerful artic blast downward. The areas the light touched began encompassed in ice, but his target, D'Arcmon's fluttering wings, were shredded. The Adult off balanced before losing complete control and careening into the ground in a flurry of black dust. 

Were he a Digimon of cockier personage, Metal Garurumon might have taken D'Arcmon for dead and continued on. Nonetheless, he wore the symbol of a Nightmare Soldier in Perfect form and had served as one of Demon's prized assassins. He never took things on faith and always made sure to finish his prey. 

* * *

She had no part in the battle, yet LadyDevimon was exhausted. Watching Dukemon and Demon go against one another was as tedious as a battle came. She had immediately assumed that Dukemon would have the advantage, since Demon was so much larger and stationary. Nevertheless, Demon appeared to have more raw power and succeeded in batting many of Dukemon's attacks away harmlessly. 

"Final Elysian!" Dukemon cried, sending a cataclysmic blast of power directly at Demon. 

"Chaos Flare!" Demon countered with a discharge of flames. 

The two attacks collided in mid-air, their equal power causing them dissipate. 

Dukemon growled in frustration. 

We can't hit him. Guilmon observed. 

We have to try harder!Takato agued from within his sphere of glowing red light. 

If we had more power… Guilmon began thoughtfully. 

Takato paused, his mind racing. _More power…if there was ever a time…_

Guilmon, you're right! To beat Demon, we need Grani's power!

While Dukemon remained still in thought, Demon laughed. 

"Dukemon, you disappoint me. I thought I would be receiving a challenge. Is this truly the best you could muster? Or have I overestimated the power of my so-called Vessel?" 

"If you want a challenge, then how about this?" Dukemon replied, his armor glowing. 

Demon watched him, unperturbedly. The moment he had waiting for had finally arrived. 

Once the glow faded, the Demon Lord found himself facing a Digimon of remarkable proportions. His armor had become scarlet and edged in gold; the shield and lance were replaced with a golden double-sided lance and ten shining wings extended from his back. Dukemon: Crimson Mode in the flesh. 

Without hesitation, Demon activated the virus. He knew of the delay, but refused to take any chances. 

Dukemon: Crimson Mode wasted no time in charging, the tip of his regal lance shining with power. 

**_10_**

"Quo Vadis!" He shouted, his attack easily tearing through Demon's erected shield and driving right through him. The Demon Lord screamed, clawing madly at body. 

**_9_**

Fighting his way through tentacles and ignoring a burning pain, Dukemon: Crimson Mode tore through Demon's body and exited it. He paused a moment, before readying a second attack. 

"Quo Vadis!" Rushing forward once again, Dukemon: Crimson Mode ripped through Demon once again. This time the pain was sharper and it took Dukemon: Crimson Mode only a moment to figure out why. 

**_8_**

His armor…it was melting! But he couldn't pay attention to that now. With a loud crash, Demon had collapsed to the ground, his tentacles and arms flailing. 

**_7_**

Dukemon: Crimson Mode flapped his wings and flew forward, intent upon making his next blow straight through Demon's head, hopefully ending things once and for all. The moment he drew close enough, the wiry tentacles took hold of his body.

**_6 _**

Fighting to free himself from Demon's grasp, Dukemon: Crimson Mode cried out as more and more of his armor melted into nothingness. If he didn't escape soon, he would end up being deleted as Demon himself was. 

**_5_**

Takato, where is that light coming from? 

Completely preoccupied, Takato almost didn't hear his partner. He tried to concentrate on Guilmon's words and almost froze. Something within Demon was glowing…a golden light that progressively grew brighter. 

**_4 _**

"You fool…" Demon gasped breathlessly. "You have done the very thing I planned you to do… I can withstand this virus; even now my regenerative powers are healing me. But you…you cannot." 

"No!" Dukemon: Crimson Mode screamed. "This can't be!" 

**_3_**

"But it is." Demon cackled maliciously. "I said that you would be mine Matsuda Takato and mine you will be. Even now I am absorbing you into me, soon there will be nothing of you left. Welcome to Hell Matsuda Takato. I do hope you enjoy it." 

Dukemon: Crimson Mode struggled against his bonds with renewed desperation. Within him, Takato felt powerless, yet refused to give up. So many people were counting on him and so many would be shattered by his and Guilmon's deaths. 

**_2_**

Takato pictured his parents' faces, his mother's tears and his father trying to comfort her. The other Tamers…Hirokazu indignant, Kenta dubious, Juri shattered after already losing so much… Jenrya would probably blame himself and Ruki… Takato could see her normally placid face full of horror and fury. Even the Digimon, the wisecracking Terriermon, serene Renamon, quirky Guardromon, always surprising Marine Angemon, calm Lopmon and Impmon. Ms. Asanuma and Mr. Yamaki…they would all be affected…all of them…

**_1_**

With an explosion of light and horrific pain, Dukemon: Crimson Mode…Takato Matsuda and Guilmon knew no more… 

* * *

LadyDevimon flew as quickly as her tattered wings would carry her. She didn't dare glance behind her, for she knew the horrific fate that was waiting. 

_Demon tricked me and I fell for it!_ LadyDevimon swore mentally. _I should have known that it too easy, that he was being far too nice. That he…_

"Aahhhh!" LadyDevimon shrieked as her back began burning. She slammed into a deteriorating wall, awkwardly trying to force the fragments of the virus from her. 

She became horrified to find that rather than dispersing from her body, the virus was growing more rapidly. That verity and the sight of a golden wave rushing forward to claim her, made LadyDevimon quiver. She threw up her arms, knowing they would provide only a futile defense and screamed… 

* * *

_Impatience is foolish. It serves no real purpose and prevents clear thinking and decision making…_

Hououmon sighed lightly as tried to focus on what War Greymon had spoken to her of sometime before. He was more prone to speeches and lectures nowadays, something that should have made her happier, in a sense, yet didn't. 

Feeling greatly uncomfortable in her position on the ground, Hououmon reset her golden wings. Not too long ago, her size had bothered her for a much different reason. As the cute Piyomon, she had always been in danger from the larger, stronger Digimon. But in her current state, the immense, golden Queen of the Skies had little to fear. 

Though she could not help but look back upon those memories of the past with more than little yearning. Before the light of the Shining Evolution had touched her, she, War Greymon and Preciomon had enjoyed their lives in their Child forms. 

They were always in danger, aside from the D-Reaper matter there was always Digimon about who searched for those weaker to destroy and claim their data. But as long as the auspicious Agumon, kind Piyomon and comedic Gomamon stuck together, they had nothing to worry about. Until that day. 

They had been separated from Agumon when the light of Evolution had washed over them and despite the changes in level, Hououmon had assumed nothing would change once she came in contact with her friend. 

_How very foolish I was. _

Along with his humanoid form, incredible power and Ultimate level, War Greymon seemed to develop a contemptuous nature and sizable bloodlust to match them. Gone were the ties that used to bind them, War Greymon regarded her only as a necessary ally and the evolved Preciomon as a nuisance. 

And while the reptilian Digimon did have his moments, even now as he lounged in a fetid river he had swam into from underneath a cave, he was doing his best to draw some type of reaction from the solemn Heracles Kabuterimon. Be it by silly jokes or slight jibes, Preciomon still had the persona of a Child. 

"I wouldn't keep that up if I were you." Hououmon admonished him at last. "War Greymon said he would be returning quickly and is liable to catch you." 

Preciomon gave a hissing laugh and raised a white flipper in a gesture of mock fear. "Oh, how I quiver." He responded sarcastically. "Don't let the big, bad War Greymon catch me and Gaia Force me into tomorrow." 

"I wish he would." Heracles Kabuterimon muttered quietly. "You deserve it." The immense insect had barely spoken since that day when he had been chosen for the mission against Demon. Nonetheless, he had made his opinion of the mission quite clear that day, claiming that he and the other creatures of the underground had no quarrel with Demon and that the prospective battle between the him and the Beasts served no real purpose. 

It was after that outburst that the other Digimon had been dismissed, so the knowledge of what had changed his mind was his alone. 

His choosing to speak was something Preciomon couldn't let pass. 

"He talks! He insults! For an encore, will he serve us all to Demon on a silver platter?" 

Heracles Kabuterimon stiffened at the comment and Hououmon was surprised at the venom behind it. 

"That's enough." She reproached Preciomon firmly. "Try keeping your insults and insinuations to yourself for a change, before _I_ Starlight Explosion you into tomorrow." 

Preciomon looked at her, eyes wide, then turned away muttering. Hououmon caught snatches of his words, "Jealous…Rosemon…" and frowned. For him to even assume such a thing…

She did her best to be kind to the vainglorious Rosemon, only to receive haughty responses and snide comments in response. The narcissistic Ultimate didn't want any part in the coming task anymore so than Heracles Kabuterimon and though she had held her tongue among the gods, her opinion was constantly obvious to those around her. 

As for being jealous, Hououmon did secretly envy the fact that someone so petty and supercilious had evolved to a humanoid form, while her form, magnificent in its own way, was bestial. 

Dismayed with the thought, Hououmon tried to concentrate on other things. It had been quite some time since War Greymon had set out to retrieve Rosemon, D'Arcmon and Were Garurumon and she was growing worried. 

She didn't doubt Were Garurumon, who always gave her a feeling of disquiet, had the ability to take care of himself if the situation called for it. And she was sure that Rosemon would gleefully dispatch any Digimon who crossed her. It was a trait that she and War Greymon shared, irritating Hououmon to no end. 

The enigmatic D'Arcmon on the other hand, was another matter entirely. She was a mystery, even to herself apparently. And while D'Arcmon had the fighting spirit, she lacked the prowess necessary for every warrior. Hououmon had voiced her concerns to War Greymon on the day they had all met, causing him to give a cold response about "Baby-sitting." Yet it had been Were Garurumon who had spoken to her aside, saying that D'Arcmon was far more than she appeared, with no other explanation. 

It had made no sense then and still didn't now. Hououmon would have continued brooding about it, if Preciomon's sudden yell didn't interrupt her train of thought. 

"Something's coming!" 

Hououmon looked forward, her breath almost catching in her throat. A wave of golden light seemed to appear of out nowhere and was drawing closer. Everything it touched disappeared within it and it seemed to be gaining speed as it came closer. 

"It will be upon us!" Heracles Kabuterimon bellowed, the first signs of fear entering his voice. 

Preciomon drifted backwards in the water, his large form trembling. "What do we do?" He asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and terror. 

Wishing that she had War Greymon's mind for strategy or Rosemon's knack for self-preservation, Hououmon remained stationary. She probably could have outran the light for a time, but the bulk of Heracles Kabuterimon would keep him from following and the water wasn't deep enough for Preciomon to hide under. 

When it came down to it, she couldn't leave them behind. 

The three Ultimates cowered away from the golden wave and its course remained unchanged. With an unnatural roar, the tumultuous swell soon overwhelmed them. Caught in its golden undercurrent, Hououmon was aware of her Preciomon and Heracles Kabuterimon only by their screams. She was sure she had contributed to them as well. 

Hououmon had expected death on this quest, but never by such a method. Piece by piece, the golden light seemed to be devouring her. It was a slow and horrific end indeed. 

Trying not to give into the growing panic, Hououmon clung to one image…_War Greymon_…

* * *

War Greymon flew forward steadily, lost in his own dismal thoughts. The mission had been a disaster from the very start. Heracles Kabuterimon and Rosemon were dead weight, save when in battle. Hououmon let her emotions get the better of her, Preciomon sorely needed his mouth slammed shut and D'Arcmon…battle was the last place for the wayward angel. 

Only Metal Garurumon had been the most reliable member of the group. War Greymon wasn't always sure of the ice wolf's motives, but he had proved to be clear-headed on more than one of their previous excursions. 

_Speaking of which…_

War Greymon stopped moving and turned, ready to berate his fellow companions about their slowness. He didn't really care about their responses; he well knew what Rosemon called him when she thought he wasn't present. He did get a perverse kick out of it, knowing that he could drive someone so superficially polite to saying things uncouth. 

He sometimes wondered if he was the only one who took the present task seriously. To go up against Demon, the source of true evil and the being even the gods feared was a remarkable challenge. _One that would be better met if the rest of those participating in it were actually here, _he thought irately. 

D'Arcmon and Metal Garurumon were nowhere in sight and with Rosemon most likely lounging somewhere; it brought the able-bodied team to four. _Wonderful._ Growling in frustration and itching for something to release it upon, War Greymon almost didn't notice the swiftly traveling wave of golden light.

Once he caught sight of it, a rushing swell of deadly proportions, he debated his options. Since it had come from the direction in which he had traveled earlier and was deleting everything in its path, he safely assumed that Hououmon, Heracles Kabuterimon and Preciomon were dead. 

It brought him no comfort, only a deep measure of bitterness. War Greymon had pictured them dying in the heat of battle or not all. Instead they had been the victims of some unnatural light show. _Most likely human formed,_ he thought scornfully. 

War Greymon stared at the wave coldly, trying to judge any and all possible methods of escape. He was disappointed, though not astonished to conclude that there was none. The light was too big, too lengthy and too fast, a perfect killing weapon for a Digimon not of immense stature…

Growling softly, War Greymon began to fly forward. His death was assured and he wasn't going to run from it like some sniveling coward. 

_If I cannot escape, then I'll damn well go through it!_ He thought wildly.

"Brave Tornado!" War Greymon cried, rotating his body into a golden vortex and flying forward. As his body came in contact with the golden light, War Greymon's armor began melting and the blades of his Dramon Destroyers shattered. Yet his consciousness, stubborn and unyielding even in the face of death, still existed. Still remained. Still- 

* * *

The first thing D'Arcmon noticed when she opened her eyes and flexed her wings cautiously, was dust. Thick burst of foul smelling soil assaulted her eyes and caused her to cough painfully. She tried to move, but seemed all but rooted in her facedown position on the acrid ground. The gaping fissure that opened beside her did little to improve her mood. 

_This is simply perfect, _D'Arcmon thought sourly._ Alone, unable to fly and with a traitorous Ultimate ready and willing to use me for target practice. Can things get any worse? _

"So the sleeping angel awakens." A familiar voice remarked amusedly. "It took you long enough." 

D'Arcmon stiffened. _I guess they can._ She followed the sound of the voice and scowled. Standing scant feet away and leaning against a misshapen rock was Were Garurumon, whose smug expression made D'Arcmon feel bitter. 

"As easy as it would be for me to kill you," Were Garurumon spoke coldly. "I thought I would make things slightly amusing. For the second member of the Sacred Three, dispatching a lone Virus should be all too easy." He gave a patronizing smile. 

"What is all of this 'sacred' garbage you keep spewing?" D'Arcmon inquired crossly. "And what does it have to do with me?" 

Were Garurumon stared at the battered Adult closely. "You still don't remember? How surprising." 

D'Arcmon made a sound of frustration, which only seemed to amuse her companion. 

"Allow me to clear things up for you tenshi." Were Garurumon continued with mock amiability. "Years ago Demon, Sovereign of Darkness engaged in a battle to overthrow the Holy Beasts. The clashes between the two forces often resulted in stalemates, until the Beasts grew sneaky and formed a plan. Demon however, had many spies, myself included. And it was only a matter of time before he learned that the Beasts planned upon unleashing the Sacred Three. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, the Digimon highest in the hierarchy of Angels and possessing the greatest concentration of holy power in existence." 

"The Three were cunning and chose to mask their power by remaining always at Perfect level. Namely Holy Angemon, Angewomon and Cherubimon, the First, the Second and the Third." 

D'Arcmon was having trouble digesting the onslaught of information and it showed.

"What happened to them?" She inquired, trying to mask her incredulity. 

"They're dead, or rather _were_ dead. Fate has a funny way of meting out surprises. Holy Angemon and Antiramon were killed in a trap set Demon. The data of Holy Angemon, he absorbed and the data of Antiramon was left to drift in oblivion. However, Demon believes that former servant of Zhuqiaomon somehow came into possession of the Third's data and that the First is hiding himself. Which leaves only you, D'Arcmon. Formerly Angewomon, until you're near destruction forced you to de-evolve in order to heal yourself. Your memory regrettably, did suffer during the process, but your ignorance couldn't protect you forever." 

_This is crazy_, D'Arcmon mused frenetically. _I'm supposed to be some spectacular holy being? Can such a thing really be possible? _

Her thoughts traveled to the past. Awaking one cold night in the middle of an unfathomable desert with no knowledge how or why she had come to it…the special attention the gods had given her… was the reasoning behind her inclusion in the venture all part of an effort to rouse the spirit of someone she had once been? 

Were Garurumon then frowned down at D'Arcmon, his expression cold. "But I grow tired of exposition. I thought it amusing to tell you the details of your wretched existence as a final act of 'friendship' before I finished you." 

"You're all heart." D'Arcmon mumbled sarcastically. 

Were Garurumon stepped forward slowly. He raised one immense paw, the lengthy nails glowing with crimson light.

"Any final words?" 

D'Arcmon clenched her fists. "Only one." 

"Oh?" Were Garurumon responded, tilting his head to the side. "And that is?" 

"Duck." 

Predictably, Were Garurumon glanced upwards to find the golden wave of light D'Arcmon had noticed some time before. 

D'Arcmon took advantage of his distraction and rolled over. Immediately, she plunged down into a dark crevice, hearing Were Garurumon's agonized howl above her. Smiling maliciously, D'Arcmon closed her eyes against fierce wind and the all-encompassing darkness… 

* * *


	9. The Final Curtain

**Notes: **Well, it has certainly been awhile, now hasn't it? I hope my audience isn't too far-gone and that you enjoy this chapter. Things are drawing to a close.

I know it all may seem vastly confusing and to be honest, this isn't my favorite chapter. But it has been sitting on my computer for a year and I want to move onward. Please excuse the oddness with the bold and italics, special characters are no longer allowed and I needed something to distinguish.

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Final Curtain

* * *

Juri had never expected to find the streets of Shinjuku as empty as they were. She knew things had been bad; the news had been broadcasted throughout the bar for nearly half an hour before her father had insisted upon turning off the television. 

His actions hadn't occurred nearly quickly enough. Most of the customers had been roused into a near panic and Juri had seen enough to understand that things would never be the same for the people of West Shinjuku.

It was then that she had made the decision to sneak away from the safety of the bar and into the chaos. Juri wasn't sure what she would be able to do, but she couldn't sit around while Takato and the others were fighting something so terrible.

A part of her wondered if she was being selfish by willingly putting herself into harm's way, but Juri dismissed it guiltily. She had as much right to go into battle as anyone else, even without a Digimon; she was still a Tamer after all.

Her resolution strengthened, Juri took advantage of her father and stepmother's distraction and began to creep out the front door. She nearly jumped when she felt something clutch her ankle tightly.

Glancing downwards, Juri's astonishment had given way to the slightest feeling of relief. Clinging to her leg tightly was Culumon, his small, white body tense and his luminous eyes shut tightly. The Baby II Digimon had been spending most of his time in the Katou household and everyone (including her father, who complained that Culumon ate more food than he purchased in a week) had taken a liking to him.

"Juri, you can't go out there, culu! It's dangerous!" Emphasizing his unusually cheerless words, Culumon tightened his grasp.

"Culumon..." Juri sighed as she looked down upon the diminutive Digimon. Acting as though he hadn't heard her, Culumon tightened his grasp upon Juri's ankle and shook his head vehemently.

"Your Mom and Dad will miss you if you go! You'll be a lot safer if you stay here, culu."

"I probably would be," Juri replied patiently. "But I can't just stay here while everyone else is fighting. There has to be something that I can do to help."

Culumon frowned slightly, yet continued to maintain his grip on Juri.

"If you're going, then I'm coming too." He finally stated resolutely. "We'll be brave together, culu."

Juri stared at Culumon a moment longer, before smiling ever so slightly.

"Let's go." She responded softly.

Looking more than a little nervous, Culumon reluctantly detached himself from Juri's leg. The Tamer bent down and scooped him into her arms quickly and gave a quick look around the hallway for anyone else who might have discovered their intentions.

_I hope we're doing the right thing,_ Juri thought worriedly as she and Culumon walked out of the bar and into uncertainty.

* * *

The cold air rushed by him swiftly, shredding through ebony feathers and passing against his face bitingly, yet Beelzebumon paid it no mind. He had been flying relentlessly against the air currents for fifteen minutes, bolstered by uncharacteristic worry and a peculiar feeling he had no time to try and delineate. 

The news report earlier had served to prove that West Shinjuku was going to Hell and without help; the Tamers faced the possibility of going with it.

Beelzebumon wasn't about to sit back any longer and allow that to happen, especially when he considered the effects of the Tamers' failure. The chaos would spread throughout the rest of Shinjuku and perhaps Japan and then there would be no way to keep Ai, Makoto and their parents safe. Not for very long, anyway.

But breaking the news of his decision had been easier than Beelzebumon had expected it to be. Makoto and Ai obviously remembered the danger the D-Reaper virus had brought the city and how important it was for him to do what was necessary.

That knowledge didn't keep the twins from enveloping Impmon in a double hug before he evolved. Nor did it prevent Ai and Makoto's parents from shouting protests over his "abandoning" them. Rather than giving a sarcastic reply, Impmon chose to ignore them. In a flash of light and amidst Ai and Makoto's excited cheers, Impmon vanished and a harried Beelzebumon took to the skies.

Beelzebumon nearly shuddered at the memory. He was giving up his usual "charging into the fray with both guns blazing" mindset in favor of "future planning." Something had to be wrong with him.

Growling under his breath, the Demon Lord forced his attentions onto observing the road below him. Wanting a clearer view of the surroundings and of any potential enemies or victims, Beelzebumon threw caution to the wind and dove downward.

He didn't flare his wings until he was a fair distance above the several, vacant vehicles and the buildings beside many of them. The utter emptiness of the area aroused the unpleasant stirrings of déjà vu and Beelzebumon half expected to see the horrific visage of one of the D-Reaper's Agents looming above him.

_Not that it really matters,_ he mused with no small measure of cockiness. With his mood and thoughts as scattered as they were, Beelzebumon felt as though he could have taken on ten Agents and still kept going.

Chuckling lightly without precisely knowing why, Beelzebumon nearly overlooked the obnoxiously grating sound located a short distance ahead of him. It wasn't until he came closer to a separation in the street, that he finally took notice.

_Well, whaduya know…_

Grinning with an almost feral glee, Beelzebumon descended to the ground. His odd tail twitched impatiently, while his metallic claws glowed with deadly energy and were poised to deliver a killing blow to whoever was stupid enough to try and cross him.

Beelzebumon had been expecting a homicidal Digimon or even some pathetic excuse for a scout. What came around the empty road and paused before him caused any malicious intentions he had to vanish. The Darkness Claw attack he had been developing also dissipated, mostly out of his pure shock.

Looking equally surprised, yet fiercely determined and riding a pink bicycle that appeared as though it had seen better days, was none other than Katou Juri…

* * *

It was honesty, rather than arrogance that often led Ryou to believe that the months he had spent in the Digital World, fighting side-by-side with Cyberdramon, had increased his awareness in regard to battle and possible attacks against him. 

Yet perhaps it had been his overwhelming impatience, his desire to rescue those who had been trapped within the swiftly collapsing building from death or slaughter that had allowed Justimon to fall prey to an attack from behind.

The Digimon's tight grasp upon the Ultimate's neck was barely short of strangling, it was his voice, one reeking of old blood and fetid death that caused Ryou to gag within the sphere that surrounded him.

"I was hoping for a more worthy adversary to face." The Digimon snarled as he dug his metallic claws into Justimon's neck. "These humans have proved to be far too fragile to suit my tastes. The pleasure of your demise shall be mine entirely."

_**He will not defeat us!**_ Cyberdramon raged furiously. _**We have dealt with stronger enemies.** _

Ryou mentally agreed. D-Reaper had possessed the power to obliterate entire worlds and would have done so if he had been permitted to. A sneak-attacking Digimon with a sadistic streak couldn't compare.

_We have to get free first,_ the Legendary Tamer thought resolutely. _It doesn't matter how strong he is, if he keeps this up, then we'll lose consciousness and be an easy target._

_**I have an idea,**_ Ryou shouted to his partner. _**Let's make it a little easier for us to breathe.** _

Although it took a moment for him to catch on, Cyberdramon grunted his approval.

* * *

Lobomon tilted his head to the side when his captive began to glow with light. He soon found it difficult to maintain his grip upon the Digimon and reluctantly pulled back when the light began to take upon two shapes. 

The Perfect Digimon gave a low snarl when the light finally died down and revealed a young human and his taller, draconian partner. He realized that the human was obviously one of the infamous Tamers and nearly smiled at his good fortune.

"Allow me to present myself." He announced with an air of grandness. "I am Lobomon, a Perfect, Cyborg Digimon. I use my Claws of Blood and Shattering Howl to decimate my enemies. I have also been looking forward to meeting you."

"The feeling isn't mutual." The human replied, his eyes narrowed. His partner's eyes were shielded by a metallic helm, yet Lobomon imagined that his expression would be of similar disdain.

"A pity that you will not live long enough to contemplate the emotion." Lobomon replied snidely.

_My orders were to watch Veliomon and not to kill that particular type of human. No such thing was said regarding his partner. _

Lobomon walked forward and allowed the claws on his feet to scrape over the ground loudly. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but the black energy that began to gather inside of it illustrated otherwise.

"Shattering Howl!" The Perfect Digimon roared, sending a solid beam of black light directly towards the Digimon before him.

* * *

Ryou had wasted no time in removing the cards from his pocket after Cyberdramon and his separation. The fact that the Digimon they were facing was a Perfect as well made things all the more interesting in his eyes. 

Cyberdramon stood before him, his body tense in the anticipation of battle. Ryou knew his partner was unfazed in the face of the oncoming attack, they were an excellent team after all.

"Card Slash! Brave Shield!" He cried as he slid the card through his D-Power. The hefty item immediately appeared Cyberdramon's clawed hands just as the darkness-fueled attack crashed into it.

The cyborg Digimon's body strained with the effort of managing the energy that flowed against the shield in his hands and he slowly stepped forward, pushing the attack back towards its origin. The ground beneath him quickly became covered in hairline cracks, while the smallest pebbles trembled.

Lobomon opened his mouth wider, showing blood-tainted fangs and causing the beam of light to widen and strengthen. The conflict had become a battle of wills with both Digimon pressing the power between them closer to the other.

_I know you can do it, Cyberdramon. _

Ryou watched his partner with worry when Lobomon abruptly closed his mouth lunged forward towards him. Lobomon's lengthy claws scraped against and shattered the shield into pieces.

Without hesitation, Cyberdramon gave a Lobomon a harsh blow across his mechanical muzzle, one that sent the lupine Digimon flying backwards. Cyberdramon flapped his wings, causing wisps of dust to rise and took to the sky for an attack Ryou knew all too well.

"Erase…Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted, spinning in the air and releasing the deadly crimson energy from his claws. Lobomon 's expression was one of pure shock from below. He gathered himself and leapt, fleeing his only intention.

Nevertheless, Cyberdramon's attack enveloped him completely. Seconds later and with a furious howl, Lobomon exploded into a shower of data fragments.

Ryou smiled faintly at the victory.

_One obstacle down and still one more to go. I'm guessing Ruki and Lee ran into their own versions of trouble, otherwise they would have been right behind me._

Cyberdramon touched down on the ground a few feet ahead of him and extended his arms as though to welcome the influx of foreign data. Once the task was complete, the Legendary Tamer moved behind him and would have congratulated him had not the Perfect Digimon flung an arm to stop him.

"Ryou…look ahead." Cyberdramon commanded, his voice its usual gravely tone.

Ryou followed his instruction and immediately frowned at the sight a short distance away. He had forgotten about the Digimon in chains during the battle, but it had become impossible to miss with its body surrounded by golden light.

_What's going on? That light, it almost feels…comforting. _

As though responding to his thoughts, the light enveloping the Digimon glowed glaringly bright before fading into near-nothingness. And where a strange and bound Digimon had once stood, a small and familiar item rested instead. __

"A Digi-tama?" Ryou muttered, nonplussed. "How could it possibly be here?"

Before any explanation could be offered, Cyberdramon pulled Ryou close to him and folded his leathery wings around him. The last things the Legendary Tamer would remember were a blinding light and deafening a blast that sent the Cyberdramon and him flying into a nearby vehicle.

* * *

Jenrya wasn't quite sure if he had ever felt as frustrated as he'd been feeling ever since he and Terriermon had Matrix Evolved into SaintGalgomon. It was one thing to be rendered unable to fight, but to be captured and simply pushed aside without even having the chance to _do _anything was almost maddening. 

Even more infuriating was the fact that all methods of escaping the purple bubble had been utterly blocked. Any attacks they had used had not only been directed back SaintGalgomon, but had also sent currents of electricity coursing through the sphere as well.

_This is all starting to seem almost hopeless,_ Jenrya thought with distress. _Hypnos is being torn apart, people are dying and we can't do a single thing about it. _

Within his pillar of emerald light, Jenrya clenched his fists tightly.

_What if we finally get out of here and find that we're too late? What if the chaos spreads and even we aren't enough to stop it?_

_**You'd think this thing would come with some sort of exit.**_ Terriermon's frustration-laden voice interrupted Jenrya's musings.

_**I wish it did,**_ Jenrya agreed darkly. _**I know Ruki is more than able to take care of herself, but if anything has happened to her…**_

_**Moumantai, Jen,**_ His partner spoke assuredly. _**We'll figure a way out of this. Besides, Sakuyamon could probably eat that 'mon for breakfast, lunch and dinner.** _

Relaxing slightly, Jenrya couldn't help giving a slight smile.

_**Probably. But I wouldn't mind giving her a hand, once we find a way out here.** _

_**You bet,** _Terriermon's voice replied enthusiastically. Harpymon and us have some unfinished business.

_**That's putting it very lightly,**_ Jenrya murmured.

_Patience may be a virtue, but I'm nearly at the end of mine. How much more time must we waste by being here. _

Despite Jenrya's negative thinking, the shield gave the slightest tremor and the purple energy that fed it grew much dimmer.

_**I think this thing is weakening.**_ The Tamer's voice was filled with relief.

_**Finally,**_Terriermon responded, obviously pleased. _**What'd I tell ya', Jen? Sakuyamon is thrashing that Digimon all over Shinjuku.**_

_I'd like to think so, but something feels…wrong. Almost out of place. _

With the obliqueness of the shield removed, Jenrya was better able to see the world around SaintGalgomon. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed that the sky was alight with brilliant colors.

_**Terriermon, look at the sky!**_ Jenrya ordered with a measure of franticness.

_**What's happening to it?**_ The Digimon inquired with equal amazement. _**Don't tell me it's falling!**_

**_With the luck we've been having, I wouldn't be surprised._**

Once the clouds shifted to a reddish hue, giving the impression that the sky was almost awash with blood, Jenrya closed his eyes.

_Of all the villains and dangers we've faced, I never thought things would end like this. There was no final battle, no last group effort. All those people were counting on us and now…Terriermon and I are alone. _

**_I think this is it, Terriermon._**

**_You never know, maybe Dukemon will fly in with one of his famous nail-biting, last-minute rescues._**

Jenrya shook his head sadly.

**_Not this time. We're on our own._**

Terriermon's voice was filled with uncharacteristic seriousness when he spoke. **_Whatever happens…at least we're together, Jen._**

**_Thank goodness for that. Moumantai._**

_Dad…Mom…I'm so sorry…I won't be making it back to you after all._

A great rumble filled the air, blocking out any other sources of sound. The shield surrounding SaintGalgomon silently cracks and shatters, leaving the Ultimate Digimon at the full mercy of the light that surrounded him…

* * *

Amidst a sky glowing with golden energy and the ground strewn with destruction and dust, Sakuyamon and Erinyemon had resumed their unlikely battle. 

With every blow they gave, Ruki knew that sight of Juri's innocent, though scarred face was preventing both her and Renamon from fighting at their most ferocious. Ruki was completely aware that memories aside, there was no connection between the sadistic, insane Perfect and her friend, yet was having slight trouble acting like it.

With a hellish shriek that had become all-too-irritating, Erinyemon lunged forward, her clawed fingers flexed as though to clutch Sakuyamon once again. Yet the Shaman Digimon feinted to the side, causing Erinyemon to pause unsteadily. It was then that Sakuyamon gave an ideal attack.

"Rice Cord!" She shouted, releasing a group of elemental fox spirits from her staff directly towards the battered Perfect.

"Dark…Telepathy." Erinyemon rasped, her breathing immensely labored. The familiar purple shield materialized around her body, yet its color was far paler than it had been in its prior incarnations.

With swift fluidity, the fox spirits crashed into the shield and shattered it, before smashing into the shocked Erinyemon. Bursts of multi-colored light exploded around her, while acrid smoke once again filled the air.

From within Sakuyamon, Ruki eyed the slowly soon-dissipating smoke sharply.

**_That had to have annihilated her or least knocked her out long enough for us to do what we need to,_** the young Tamer remarked.

**_I hope so,_** Renamon replied. **_The constant distraction was beginning to grow tiresome._**

Frowning intensely, Sakuyamon took a few steps cautious steps closer.

Ruki was growing immensely aggravated by the situation.

_She's put SaintGalgomon out of commission, done nothing but get in Renamon's and my way and she did something to Takato and won't say what it is,_ Ruki mused coldly. _Not to mention her routine stalking and anyone else she might have hurt while she's been here._

For a moment, the only sounds in the decimated area were those of Sakuyamon's footsteps upon the ground. She reached Erinyemon's prone form quickly, yet hesitated as she stood above her.

The haughty Digimon was almost unrecognizable amidst the crumbled ground around her. Visibly bruised, burned and seemingly bleeding from various cuts and scratches, Erinyemon looked like the literal face of death.

**_Such a waste,_** Renamon murmured softly and Ruki couldn't help but slightly agree. Knowledge of the pressing matters at hand however, renewed her prior determination.

**_Let's get out here,_** She spoke firmly. **_Before I start to feel even sorrier for her._**

With that said, Sakuyamon turned away. Nevertheless, she had barely taken three steps when a garbled voice came from behind her.

_What now? _Ruki thought with exasperation.

Half-expecting to see Erinyemon rejuvenated and preparing for another round, Sakuyamon sighed at the sight that greeted her still. The Perfect was in the same position she had previously been, aside from spasmodic twitching.

"They will become one," Erinyemon uttered incoherently, her chest heaving with every gasp. "With the breaking of sun, the Old Ones shall tremble. All of it his plan…"

_The 'Old Ones?' Who is she talking about?_

Curious despite herself, Sakuyamon stepped closer and exhaled lightly. The strong scent of burning was once again in the air.

"Lord, I failed." Erinyemon continued, her voice growing ever fainter. "Takato…shouldn't have let her take him for Demon's fodder. I failed..."

Sakuyamon nearly jumped backwards when Erinyemon gave a final heaving gasp and her body ceased shuddering. The area became utterly silent as her body then fell into heaps of ashes.

**_It's finally over,_** Ruki muttered grimly. She had used to take pleasure in vanquishing her enemies, but the battles with D-Reaper, Parasimon and even Hekatemon had made her more than slightly tired of it.

Feeling no small amount of sorrow, Sakuyamon turned and leaped.

_We'll save everyone we can,_ Ruki thought determinedly.

As she flew amidst the golden sky and over the destruction below, the Shaman Digimon abruptly hesitated. The sky was beginning to flicker and quickly become a disturbing hue.

**_It's turning red!_** Ruki exclaimed in shock.

As the color grew almost painfully bright, Sakuyamon shielded her eyes and tried to land. A moment after her boots touched the ground, everything exploded.

* * *

Beelzebumon had quickly gotten over the shock of seeing Katou Juri and Culumon in the desolated and demolished area, yet it hardly diminished his ire. 

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He inquired loudly as he stared at his two smaller companions.

"The world's endin' and you two thought it'd be fun to go on a joyride?"

Juri was hesitant to answer. For all Beelzebumon's anger and how quickly he had been set upon attacking, she couldn't help feeling that something was amiss.

"Beelzebumon sure looks cranky, culu." Culumon whispered in Juri's ear less softly than she would have chosen.

Even Culumon can feel the difference. What could be happening to him? 

"Here's some advice, you little cream puff," growled the irate Ultimate. "Keep your mouth shut or you'll see just how 'cranky' I can _really_ be."

Juri's eyes widened and she alighted from her bicycle cautiously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked tentatively.

With an almost feral look in his eyes, Beelzebumon nodded.

"Something's not right." He responded, his voice strained. "I feel…like destroying everything!"

With a disturbing suddenness, Beelzebumon doubled over and clutched his head, as though in pain.

"You two, get outta here! Before I do something we'll all regret." The Demon Lord ordered hoarsely.

Juri stared at him uncertainly. She was even more aware of the danger she faced, yet she couldn't just leave Beelzebumon to face whatever was plaguing him alone.

Beelzebumon glanced up at Juri, has lips drawn back in a wild snarl that displayed his impressive fangs prominently. _"Go!"_

The wild look on his face sent a cold shiver down the girl's spine and she clutched Culumon tightly to her. __

"Alright, we're going." She uttered softly "Please be careful."

The reluctance plain on her face, Juri climbed back onto her bike. Seeing Beelzebumon in such a state had shaken her and rather than going forward as she had planned, Juri steers her bike back in the direction she had come from, back to her parents and the safety of her home.

She looked back only once, a fearful part of her wanted to be certain that Beelzebumon hadn't been trying to catch up with her. All the same, the Demon Lord had remained in the same position. __

Beelzebumon watched Juri and Culumon disappear from sight and grimaced as a fresh wave of pain hit him. The desire for destruction all but burned within him, aching for release.

"It ain't me you need to be worried about." He muttered to himself softly.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

Callous towards the destruction and chaos strewn on the ground below, a solitary figure streaks across the sky, his mutterings loud enough to attract the attention of others, were he somehow among them.__

What do I appear to be?" Piemon growled, while gesturing wildly. "Some witless jester who caters to the amusement of children?"

He fury caused him to fly faster and soon even he could not ignore the changes in the sky, the shifting of its hue from yellow to crimson. Nevertheless, Piemon focused tried to focus upon the task he had been given. The addresses of his victims were still fresh in his mind; mainly due to the time he had spent infiltrating Hypnos.

_If only LadyDevimon were by my side_, Piemon mused with uncharacteristic wistfulness.

Her destructive tendencies often needed to be quelled for fear of punishment, yet watching her bring about gory death set Piemon's heart aflame like nothing else. The connection they shared was unlike any other.

A sudden vision of her fair face invaded his mind, her expression frozen into one of immense pain and horror. Piemon paused in the sky directly above an office building and released a snarl of fury far less eloquent than his nature might have normally allowed.

_The treacherous wretch! The Ultimate Digimon thought with hatred and desperation. He forced my silver angel and I into his service and I was a fool for ignoring his true intentions._

"Clown Trick!" Screamed Piemon as he sent a burst of colorless energy from one of his hands directly towards the building below. As he anticipated, windows exploded and sent shards of broken glass and debris to the ground.

Yet that moment of random destruction brought Piemon little comfort.

_He has seen fit to slay my dear LadyDevimon and I shall be sure to repay such an act by staining my Trump Swords with the blood of those irksome children!_

Cackling with malicious madness, Piemon flew faster and caused his body to once again stream across the burning sky.

* * *


End file.
